Branco, Preto e Cinza
by Rael Kertia
Summary: AU. Humanity's battle against the Noah Family persists in a world where the Black Order doesn't exist, and Exorcists live alone or in small groups scattered around the world. Allen unexpectedly becomes part of a new organization and will discover she is more than a mere Innocence accommodator, turning into one of the main protagonists in the war. Kanda/Fem!Allen.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**:I don't own D. Gray-Man.

**A/N:** Thanks for giving this fic a chance, even after I genderbent Allen. **Brotip:** If you dislike the first three chapters or so, you'll most likely hate the rest of the fic. Let's go.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ahoy, matey! There be treasure huntin' tonight! This scoundrel has a big bounty on his head, get 'im, I say! Arrr!"

"Shut up, Lavi."

Krory's tone was full of resignation, as if there was absolutely no hope of being listened to. The redhead laughed and scratched his head. "Sorry, big bro. But ever since I was invited to be a pirate, I dreamed about talking like one-"

"We aren't truly pirates, Lavi. Look at our captain. Does he feel _pirateish_ to you?"

Lavi snorted. "No one here does. Well, no one but me," he said, puffing his chest in pride and pointing to his eye patch. "This is awesome. We are going to steal treasure and everything."

"It's not treasure-" the other man started, but Lavi was gone as quickly as he came. The young man had so much energy it was hard keeping up with him. Krory sighed and smiled. It wasn't so bad.

Meanwhile, Lavi happily walked through one of the corridors. A strong wave must have hit the ship because it swayed. He lifted his right hand to find support in the nearest wall, and heard a sickening retching sound coming from one of the cabins.

_The reason I went to the infirmary_, he thought, and knocked the door. A pretty young woman opened, instead of the person he came for.

"How is Komui?" Lavi asked stupidly, the loud coughing coming from the bathroom quite obvious. "Wait, forget I asked. Here's the medicine."

"Thank you, Lavi," Lenalee smiled as she accepted the bottle. "I'm sure he will feel better soon. He always does."

"Good, we need the only person who knows how to have the ship running to be fine, you know. See you," Lavi said and she closed the door and went back to attend to her brother.

Komui Lee, their resident insane scientist, was predisposed to intense seasickness. A very interesting trait in a pirate, Lavi thought. Once a day, he would be sick to the point of becoming useless. He wondered how the guy was still alive, and why he hadn't created some treatment to cure himself yet.

Then again, his last attempt at a medicine had reduced half the crew to drooling zombies for days. And Kanda had almost killed them all.

Lavi walked up the stairs to the deck, whistling at the happy thought of zombie pirate exorcists. The weather seemed much less amenable than it was a few minutes before, he thought. And there was the Captain, steering the ship right now. Lavi smiled in anticipation.

"Yuu!", he exclaimed boisterously, jumping by the other's side. The older man didn't startle, but his anger could be felt coming from him in waves.

Then again, when couldn't it?

"_Rabbit_," snarled Yuu Kanda, who apparently would much rather be named _Anythingelse_ Kanda if he could, "How is Komui?"

"Turning inside out in his cabin, cap'n," Lavi answered truthfully. "He will be fine in an hour or so, he will."

"Inconvenient bastard, with his stupid health problems," Kanda complained for what had to be the millionth time ever since they travelled through the sea with Komui for the first time. "If he weren't up and about when we retrieved that last piece of Innocence, I would have him _walk the plank_, as you like to say."

Lavi laughed nervously. He did fantasize about shoving some evil enemy to the sharks, but he also had nightmares where Kanda did that to every one in the crew. But a plank would be cool, he always thought, him and his faithful friend Daisya being the only ones in the whole group to vote for it being at least implanted on the ship. Then they would only need a black skull flag to cement their reputation as awesome pirates. It could even be stylized to look like their captain. A skull with the Japanese man's fearsome scowl… yes, that would impose respect alright.

"Komui already finished examining it, didn't he?" Kanda asked, referring to the last Innocence they got from deep down the sea.

"It's safe and sound, cap'n, no damage at all. I wonder how much we can get sellin' it, arrr," he joked, and expected to hear some obscenities from his annoyed friend, but Kanda stayed silent. That was always a bad signal. He turned to see how badly he had bothered the man, but wasn't fast enough. A clout to the back of his head cut his thoughts short, and then he knew no more.

::::::::::::::::::::

In the middle of a dark forest not many ventured to, there stood an enormous building of concrete and iron. Some wondered whether it was a prison, and others if it was the place of illegal activities. There were numerous rumors about what happened inside the place and to those who loitered around it. People who did travel through these woods and accidentally ended in that location rarely stayed for long, trying to abandon the surrounding area before being noticed by any of the horrible things that must reside there.

Inside the building, laughter and happy noise could be heard in the kitchen early in the morning, the kind that would baffle those who fed the frightening tales about it.

"And then Allen told the men that she wanted to play, too. She offered to bet all of her travelling money in order to get my stuff back," the bespectacled Johnny said in amazement, "and I was desperate because if she lost then we would have a difficult time getting back here."

There were other people seated by the table having breakfast, and even some who stood around just to listen to the tale. They seemed torn between worry for Johnny's and Allen's imprudence, and finding humor in their account.

"Allen said it was quite fine, though, and she seemed confident. So I stayed silent, because I had done enough damage by myself… and then she started winning every round and the strangers started offering their own things in order to have another chance at the game. In the end, Allen won with a… a… Regal Flush-"

"Royal Straight Flush," Allen corrected between her constant chomping of her large breakfast.

"Yes, that. I shouldn't have tried to play without understanding the rules. Anyway, every one of them but the little boy were left without anything but their boxers, in the cold winter. Allen was nice though, and gave them their clothes back."

"Shouldn't have done so. She won fair and square, and they wouldn't give your things back."

Many people around snickered, and the blond man who spoke raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Johnny laughed. "What made us laugh was the _fair and square_ part. There isn't a single honest bone in Allen Walker!"

Allen coughed with her fourth bread piece still in her mouth and gaped incredulously at her friend. "Johnny! They were cheating, too! I'm not _dishonest_!"

Johnny raised his hands in apology. "Sorry, I meant you cheat in poker, only! Of course you are a good person," some rolled their eyes doubtfully at that, "but you guys had to see the aura of pure _evil _when Allen plays. It's like you should abandon all hope and valuable items the moment you pick your cards. She said she learned from General Cross Marian."

"Of course," said one of the few Exorcists around, the tall and usually somber Klaud Nyne. "That man can be a waste of recourses and space on occasion, but you do learn some things when trying to survive with him. I can only imagine your learning experience was painful, girl," she said to Allen, who nodded her head somberly, with the air of those who finally found someone who could understand their pain.

Other stories were shared as everyone finished their breakfasts and started walking towards their usual posts. Allen got up from her chair and left the kitchen to the corridor, where Link was waiting for her.

"Did Ms. Nyne give you the agenda?" she asked as they walked together.

"Yes. I am supposed to greet our visitors from France. The fight in _La Rochelle_, remember? It seems some lone Exorcist got hurt and no one there knows how to treat their Innocence. The Exorcist is coming with some French scouts.

Allen nodded. "What about me?"

"Surprisingly enough, you have nothing scheduled for today." Allen seemed confused. "Well, Exorcists do have some free time allowed when they come back here. You should enjoy this day, after your long travel."

Allen nodded. "I guess. Have a good day, Link," she smiled to her friend, "I hope you manage more than merely offering this Exorcist a medical treatment."

"Yes. Good day to you." Link said, leaving her. He knew what she meant. Their group, very much like any Exorcist organization in the world, would always be trying to recruit new members from the rare people who hosted Innocence.

Allen went to her room, that stayed in a complex with intricate security and comfort for the residents. There weren't many rooms here, this place being reserved to Exorcists, who should be watched over as they rested. Allen never liked the way she and the others who also had Innocence would be more secure in case of an attack. It was her belief that everyone deserved the same protection. But in a world such as the one they lived in, any human who hosted Innocence was always seen as irreplaceable and, at the same time, the target of great danger.

Her room had a somber but comfortable look, decorated little by little ever since she joined the Rose Cross years ago. The prospect of going back to bed didn't seem very attractive. She wished she could talk to Link, the talented man who became one of her assigned guards and a close friend. But today he had the equivalent of a diplomatic mission, and a very important one.

More than a month ago, _La Rochelle_ was attacked by the Earl's many Akuma. The local Exorcists and two Rose Cross members who had coincidentally been close to the site fought against the monsters. The place was left a mess and, apparently, no one present was able to understand why the Earl would chose to destroy _La Rochelle_… until now.

It seemed like the Earl heard about a lone Exorcist living there and decided to find and destroy him. It was fortunate that he didn't die, and Allen hoped their Innocence wouldn't be beyond repair. Rose Cross was one of the few places that had the capacity to deal with almost destroyed Innocence.

Not only would they try to heal this person, but they would also try to recruit him. Allen wondered how it was possible for lone Exorcists to still exist in the world. Most were associated to some kind of group such as Rose Cross. Living by yourself was almost impossible when the powerful Earl and his minions tried to find and destroy every piece of Innocence they could put their vile hands on.

Her door suddenly opened with a bang and she jumped with her heart beating fast, Innocence arm twitching, until she found who it was.

"No need to be alarmed, kid," the tall, intimidating and most of all, _annoying _Cross Marian said, stepping inside without permission, as per usual. "Hope you enjoyed your night of rest, because we are leaving."

Allen was up and getting her bag ready as soon as he finished speaking. You didn't dawdle when Cross gave orders, ever. "Where to, Master?"

"A city near the coast. We're going to do some scouting and stuff."

"Scouting?" Allen exclaimed as she quickly changed her clothes, uncaring about having Cross in the same room. Long ago she had learned, to her relief, that the womanizer saw her as nothing more than a piece of talking flesh with Innocence attached. "How wonderful! Will we have a new Exorcist?"

"Don't know. And don't get too excited about the boy coming here today. You won't see him for some time, and I heard he's a disagreeable little shit. Could very well have us repair his Innocence and leave without a thanks, the annoying brat."

"Is he young?" Allen asked curiously, already fully dressed and picking up her large bag. Cross, seeing that she was ready, left the room and so did she, locking the door and putting the key inside a pocket.

"Yes, quite. You can play dolls together. Now hurry up. The train leaves from the city at nine."

Allen startled. "Then we have to hurry! Why didn't you warn me earlier? Why…" then she took a long at his tired, worn face. "You were drinking last night, weren't you? Probably woke up just now, and only because Ms. Nyne forced you to. I can't believe you, Master-"

The white haired girl expertly dodged the fist that came towards her head and kept a safe distance from the man who was clearly suffering from a painful hangover headache, if his expression was anything to go by. "Shut up and walk, idiot," he said. "It's only a few kilometers of dense forest until the station in half an hour. You'll manage."

::::::::::::::::::::

After a few days, their ship reached land. Lavi had to admit he felt good every time they left the sea. No matter his many pirate jokes, he wasn't made to live on water only. After weeks or months on the ship, almost any land could be quite loveable. But Komui took that love to a completely new level.

"Ah! Earth! My beautiful earth," the scientist exclaimed, throwing himself from the ship and landing gracelessly on the beach, laughing on a maniac fashion. "I feel I can live again!"

Some rolled their eyes, but most Exorcists felt bad for the poor man and were happy he could find some comfort, even if only for a few days.

"Maybe we can settle on this beautiful town! Doesn't this city look nice, My dear Lenalee? It's actually the most beautiful city I've ever seen. Let's buy a house and live here as pharmacists!"

Lenalee looked doubtfully at her brother, who was now scooping sand on his hands and throwing it in the air like one would with piles of money. Some locals were staring at the Chinese man as if he was completely insane, which wasn't very far from the truth.

Kanda _tsked_ at the little show and called his companions for the day, Daisya and Lavi, to follow him. Some groups of exorcists were free to wander the place, while the others kept the ship safe.

"Hey, hey, you guys! You can't just leave your ship here!"

Lavi sighed. Kanda never bothered to send a message to the locals before they arrived. Well, it wasn't like the Japanese man couldn't deal with this situation.

Kanda shoved his hand inside his jacket and quickly took out his Exorcist documents, almost rubbing them in the angry local's face. "Exorcist ship, idiot. So shut your trap or you'll have to answer to your government."

Most of the men around, who also wanted the ship gone, seemed to deflate. The one who confronted them was still angry, but quite subdued. "This is the place where our suppliers will anchor soon. Can't you find somewhere else?"

"_They _can find somewhere else, dumbass. You are talking to the people who risk their lives everyday to save your worthless carcasses," Kanda snarled, "Try anything funny and you are screwed. Daisya, Lavi! Come!"

Lavi winced and sent an apologetic glance to the guy. Kanda would only talk like equals to other Exorcists and, even then, he could be a scumbag. Anyone who didn't possess Innocence was below his notice, unless they were Akuma, in which case they would fall under his _tender mercies_.

They were here for two reasons: first, to buy supplies for the ship. And second but no less important, to recruit two possible Exorcists who would be meeting them today.

It was a hard task to find new Exorcists, and two at the same time? None of them could believe it initially, but when they received the message from a respectable English Exorcist organization, they knew it was a great opportunity. Kanda had made sure to have many of their comrades nearby and ready for battle as soon as he sent a message from his Golem, though. From the ship to the meeting place it was a matter of minutes, even less if they truly ran.

"I do wonder why Rose Cross just doesn't try and take the Exorcists for themselves," Lavi said to Kanda and Daisya as soon as they reached the spot in the supermarket where they were supposed to meet these two people. "Now let us wait."

::::::::::::::::::::

Allen happily displayed her hand of cards, having her opponents, who were previously so sure that they would rip her of all her money, jumping from their seats.

"This can't be…"

"You cheated!"

_So did you all_, she thought, but said instead, "No, I did not. Now, be gentlemen and honor your debts."

One of the bulkier man sat down again noisily, taking all the cards in the table and shuffling them. "Another round, boy! Double or nothing."

"I'm afraid not," she answered, the same smile from hours ago still intact, "I have a place to be at now, you see. Please excuse me."

After taking all of the money from the table, she swiftly left. While she learned to drop her discomfort in such places, she frequently had problems to retrieve her winnings, and didn't have enough fingers in both hands to count how many times she almost got killed. People didn't like losing to a young boy, specially when her constant luck was an indicator of cheating, even if they couldn't prove it no matter how hard they tried.

She was a professional, after all, she thought, the happy smile of before finally turning into a smug smirk, even if just for a while.

The white haired girl entered the hotel she was staying at, walking up the stairs after greeting the receptionist. She knocked at door twelve before opening it and entering.

Knocking was a mere formality, of course, because she didn't expect her Master to be in the room. That's why she was so surprised to see him sitting on the sofa, elegantly drinking a single cup of wine and reading a tome with enough interest that it proved he wasn't drunk, yet.

"Master," she greeted, still checking around for empty bottles. Rolling her eyes at her paranoia – she should happily accept the miracle of a sober Cross Marian – she opened her bag in front of him, pulling out some of the cash.

"See? I said I would get enough money to pay for this place."

Cross took a quick look at the money and then went back to the enormous book. "Good. Leave it here," and she dropped the bag by his feet, before going to her room, but he stopped her.

"Wait. You know what, pick some of this money and go run some errands."

Used to sudden commands, she turned to him. "Yes?"

"Here are some things I need you to get," he said, passing a list to her. She started reading through a number of random items which didn't seem very valuable, but looked like they would be a little hard to find. Cross looked at the clock in the wall, "Start by the central market. Look through the stands, no need to hurry. These first herbs aren't too hard to find. For the books, you go south towards the place that specializes in selling the illegal stuff. They'll look like they're just selling boring shit like fruits or whatever, but you know what to look for and how to ask, right? Take your time."

Allen wondered about Master's emphasis about how she should not hurry at all, and then she realized what he meant, and narrowed her eyes. _Of course_.

"Why are you sending me this nasty look, retard?" Cross seemed irritated, but no more than Allen.

"Just give me some signal when your friends are gone, _Master_," Allen spat acidly, utterly disgusted, but resigned like one who was used to suffer for a long time. "Hang a towel in the window or something, and I'll know I can enter. Wouldn't want to walk into an embarrassing scene _again_."

"What are you yapping about… oh wait. Stupid idiot. I am not calling anyone-"

"Of course you aren't. Goodbye." Allen closed the door, resisting the urge to bang it, and went down the stairs with a sour mood. Take her time, indeed. _Good strategy, Master. Send me to buy random hard to find and cheap stuff to get rid of me_. The last days had been taxing, they fought in their way here and she had done many jobs without even a sign of the Exorcist Cross said they were supposed to find. She was looking forward to resting in a comfortable bed, but it wasn't to be. Worse yet, she couldn't just toss the assignment aside, because there was a remote chance Cross actually wanted her to buy some of these goods and would punish her if she came back with nothing.

She pulled her hood over her head, as she always did in new places so people wouldn't stare at her peculiar appearance, and started her way to the Market.

::::::::::::::::::::

"They're late."

Daisya winced and wished Lavi wouldn't have said that. Yes, the two people they were supposed to meet were late, but there was no need to emphasize that to Kanda, who was already irritated.

"Bloody idiots think they're dealing with just about anyone," the man growled, "One day we're fighting for our lives, the other we are waiting at a damned _market_ because some people won't carry a _watch…_"

Kanda seemed terribly peeved, but it was obvious he was also worried. Two amateur Exorcists lost in the world would be easy prey to Akuma if they didn't know how to fight. It would be unforgivable if they lost two precious soldiers in such a way.

"Don't kill the guys when they get here, Kanda, if you do so we might as well leave now…" Daisya murmured from where he sat with his legs crossed.

"Guys? Why not _girls?_" Lavi smirked hopefully, "Two cute Exorcists our age, both lovely, scared and in need of guidance in the new life they're going to live from now on, and without paranoid older brothers to keep us away!" by now his lone visible eye was sparkling in optimism, and Daisya laughed. Knowing their luck, they would be two middle aged men who would complain with the others about how annoying teenagers are or something.

Half an hour later, they were starting to be truly worried that they wouldn't show up.

"We should be patient," said Lavi, "We also are late sometimes, when we find enemies in our way, or when the weather is terrible…"

"If two unexperienced Exorcists found Akuma, I think it's safe to say they aren't going to be here anytime soon, or ever," Kanda snorted, but looked troubled and if things stayed like this, Lavi knew he would order them to do an active search through the city.

Their anxious thoughts got interrupted by a commotion nearby. Many tall and hostile looking men were forming a circle around a smaller figure, right in the middle or the market. Some vendors looked worried for their stands.

"I pity that lad in the middle," Daisya said, shaking his head. "Only one of these guys would be enough to break him in half, but seven? Let's hope they find an agreement before violence starts."

"Doubt it," Lavi said, unsurprised by the fight. "The shortie with the hood has been buying stuff, and these gangsters or whatever they are were already coming from every corner and planning an ambush for the past minutes."

"Should we help?"

"Nah, you know we don't meddle with people's affairs unless there's Akuma involved," Lavi said nonchalantly, but seemed a little worried for whoever the hooded boy was.

"Did you spend all of our money already, you cheating bastard?!" one of the assailants screamed, shoving the guy to the floor.

"My apologies, but it's my money," the boy said in a painfully polite voice. Daisya winced. The guy was that non fighting kind.

The commotion only grew, and some vendors hastily packed their things up and fled. Eventually, the boy, who started getting beaten, found an opening and ran from his enemies at an impressive speed.

He was coming in their direction, and the men were running after him. Unable to do anything but help, Lavi grabbed the boy and ran with him into a nearby corner. It was easy to lose their pursuers, and Kanda and Daisya disappeared as swiftly. A few minutes afterwards and they were behind an empty and shadowed building, and Lavi released the lad.

The hood had fallen off, to reveal a shock of uneven, shoulder length white hair.

"Now, don't make a mistake," the redhead said happily, "I usually rescue only the girls, but I couldn't help but feel bad for you. What did you do to piss these guys off, anyway?"

The boy smiled and said, "They're just sore losers. Thank you so much for your help," he bowed, and then raised his head.

And stared at them with a cursed eye, crossed through by a red scar that started with an inverted pentagram – the symbol of their enemy – and extended into an angry line that ended in the cheek.

Akuma.

Lavi glanced frantically at Daisya and Kanda – and where in the world was Kanda? But there was no time to check. It seemed like they were lucky enough to accidentally bring an Akuma to a secluded place without causing much of a uproar.

Time to dispose of it.

Lavi invoked his Innocence, watching as the demon's eyes widened in surprised at the enormous weapon that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"That's right, monster," snarled Lavi, "Couldn't disguise yourself very well, huh? It all ends here."

"Wait!" the thing screamed, but Lavi paid no attention and attacked, wondering why it hadn't transformed to its true appearance yet.

His attack was blocked though, by the Akuma's left arm, that had grown substantially and effectively held back his hammer.

The two Exorcists gaped. Since when could the Earl's servants not only block Innocence attacks but also hold them back? They always expected their enemies to dodge and attack from far away, at least the intelligent ones, because some would always attack in a close range and make it easier for the Exorcists to destroy them.

Refusing to waste any time, Lavi went on attacking from many angles, but the white haired machine would block him in every turn, trying to say something he paid no attention to. This one must be a high level, one that stayed in human form, for some curious reason. "Daisya! Some help, here!" he screamed, wishing to end this without actually having to activate a seal.

Daisya still wavered and then said hesitantly, "Innocence… this person has Innocence. His arm."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Lavi asked indignantly, jumping at a far distance from his enemy, but still keeping a close eye on him. "Don't tell me he's an Exorcist who _conveniently _decided to tattoo our nemesis's symbol on his freaking _face_!"

"How else do you explain him being able to block you? His hand also carries the symbol of a cross-"

The Akuma clearly was a smart one, because as soon as Lavi was out of close range, it jumped to the rooftops and disappeared.

"After him!" Lavi shouted, and Daisya followed through. Whatever that thing was, they couldn't leave it roaming around freely.

::::::::::::::::::::

Allen cursed her bad luck as she jumped over the rooftops, trying to put as much distance between herself and the other Exorcists as possible.

Yes, her appearance had caused problems before, but this was the first time she was actively pursued by Innocence wielders with intent to kill. She thought they were just civilians trying to help her – and maybe they _were _trying to help. Why did she let her hood fall from her head? She would _glue _the damned thing on, next time. Meanwhile, she ripped off her tattered cloak and let it fall away, as it was now nothing more than a hindrance.

Her pursuers were as fast as her, and the girl tried to at least reach the hotel she was staying at with her Master before they caught her. She didn't know if she would survive a full battle against two Exorcists – the one who attacked her was clearly holding back. Plus, injuring other Innocence accommodators was considered a high offence, even if those two were doing exactly that to Allen.

Master would probably be there with friends from a nearby brothel. He would not be drunk, she hoped, and no matter how much trouble he could be to her, he was a powerful man with good connections. He would either end things peacefully or help her subdue the enemies.

She also had left her documents in the room. In the worst case scenario, she could show her organization's official papers and hope for the best.

Soon, she was breaking in the room through the window. A quick look in the only two rooms showed Cross was nowhere in sight.

Worse yet; there was not a single item left in the room. Even her things were taken away. Cross had checked out without her. _Why_?

"Damn it!" she swore uncharacteristically, just before her pursuers broke into the room too, cornering her.

"You weren't actually trying to hide here, were you?" the one with the strange hat and the Bell Innocence asked, and the redhead also had his weapon on his hand.

"Listen, just come with us, we don't want to ruin this place," he started, but Allen ignored his blabbering.

She usually liked to avoid conflict, but after these two's reaction to her curse, she didn't know what the others would do. Activating her Innocence once more, she felt her arm transform. Miserably, she wondered how many games of poker she'd have to win in order to pay the landlady the damage that would be done to her hotel.

But before the fight could even start, she felt a terrible and piercing pain coming from her back and hurting her insides horribly, and looked down in time to see a thin blade coming out from just under her chest.

"Ugh," she coughed and felt her Innocence flickering due to her discomfort and pain. Looking at her two pursuers, they seemed as surprised as her. Actually, their eyes were as wide as saucers, as they stared at the red blood gushing out of her torso.

"N-no Akuma oil, huh?" she gasped and spat some blood, feeling warm tears escaping from her eyes when the person who attacked her from behind twisted the blade inside of her.

"Fuck. Fuck!" the redhead sounded truly desperate, deactivating his Innocence. "Kanda, stop! It's just a person!"

"I figured," said the voice of her mysterious assailant, just as he quickly slid his sword out and hit her head, and she slipped out of consciousness.

::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Feel free to point mistakes. English isn't my main language.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As night time approached, Cross ran through cities, towns and the wilderness, because there were no means of transportation that could take him to his destination fast enough.

He could remember the very urgent message sent to his golem as soon as the brat left their hotel rooms for the last time.

_The Earl is attacking Rose Cross._

Not "the Earl sent Akuma to attack Rose Cross", or "the Earl ordered the Noah Family to attack".

No. The Earl himself was there.

It seemed the suspicions he had for so many years were true and he couldn't believe his luck. If he had wasted more time, he wouldn't have taken Allen away from the organization in time, she would be there _right now_… God only knew what would happen if the Earl got his hands on the girl.

Then again, it would've been much better if the leader of the Noah Family had waited two more days or so. Cross had just dispatched his apprentice to meet the people from Yuu Kanda's fleet. He was planning to leave today alright, but not in such a hurry.

He had, of course, done a great research before making his decision months ago. Being unable to know where to find Kanda and his crewmen, due to the fact that they were one of the few organizations that didn't have a stationary base, he sent them an official message from Rose Cross telling about two Exorcists who were wanting to talk about joining a group.

Such an opportunity was one that no Exorcist organization would let pass and thus, he set a day and a place and waited there with Allen. No matter how obedient his apprentice was, though, he knew he couldn't just hand her to a group of strangers and expect that she would cooperate without an explanation. Thus, he sent her to a happy stroll that would inevitably lead to where Kanda's Exorcists would be waiting for her.

The plan was to have his golem get there first and instruct the guys about how to approach her but instead, Timcanpy came back to him almost at the same time he went out, with the urgent message from Klaud Nyne that had him grabbing everything and disappearing so fast he was still planning while on the run. On a second thought, he made sure to order the golden golem to follow Allen and give her his instructions.

Against his better judgment, his thoughts went to that silly child he had just left behind. How would she deal with her new situation? Would her new comrades cause her any trouble? Was she prone to seasickness?

Cross growled, wanting to hit himself. Why was he worrying about that little idiot? Yuu Kanda could have the reputation of being a nasty ass, but he heard the rest of the crew was a bunch of merry do-gooders. He would worry about his organization and forget Allen Walker, who was probably being treated as a princess in Kanda's cheery little cruiser.

::::::::::::::::::::

On a bed in the small laboratory lay the unconscious girl that was brought a few hours ago by Daisya, Kanda and Lavi. With a bandaged torso and dressed in a long white shirt that covered her until above her knees, she would have looked like nothing more than a sick civilian, if not for the black left arm, completely possessed by parasitic Innocence.

And the inverted pentagram on her face. It was hard to forget the pentagram.

"She will be better, now. Thankfully, Kanda avoided any vital points." Komui sent the Japanese man a glare, "twisting the blade was unnecessary, though."

"Even cutting her through was unnecessary! All of it was," complained Lavi, clearly distressed about the situation.

"What are you grousing about, rabbit? It wasn't me who attacked first, and we would've had to scrape her off the ground with a shovel if she hadn't managed to block your twenty-something attacks. What the hell."

"I didn't know… I didn't know."

Komui sighed, mollified by the boy's misery. They engaged so frequently in violence and life or death situations… but they never actively pursued humans, and the ones who died amidst Exorcist conflicts were unfortunate casualties. It made sense that this incident would affect the redhead so deeply.

Letting his stern expression dissolve, he said, "it's not your fault, Lavi. I agree this Exorcist is quite peculiar and could be mistaken, initially, as an enemy."

"What's the problem with her?" Kanda demanded angrily. He had asked this before, but Komui refused to answer before he finished treating his patient.

"It's incredible, really. There's Dark Matter inside her eye and on the whole scar, but also genuine Innocence on her left arm, and both somehow manage to coexist in the same body… but there is some stress, some conflict between them. They are completely opposite substances, after all."

"Demons who hold Innocence…" growled Kanda, his hands clenching. "What kind of experiment is… _her_?"

Komui's eyes narrowed. "Now, now, I think I made it quite clear that she is human and an Exorcist. She is _not _Akuma wielding Innocence. The thought is preposterous, such a thing could never happen!"

"What the hell is her, then?" Kanda snapped heatedly.

"A cursed Exorcist! And we don't know the full details of the curse's consequences, but if she had been completely possessed, her Innocence would have rejected her as a host. There is nothing else to do but wait for her to wake up, so we talk. Honestly, it's just an eye. If she can pulverize other people's Innocence with a look then we have a problem, but otherwise, she is quite harmless."

Daisya snorted at the sarcasm, took a last worried look at the girl, and left the room. Kanda still seemed cross, but Lavi spoke, urgently, "are you sure we shouldn't take this chance since we are still on land, and take her to a big hospital? I mean, she was spurting a lot of blood…"

The Chinese man shook his head. "Usually, you would be right. But very much like Krory, she possesses parasitic Innocence. It will heal her in a faster than normal rate."

Lavi nodded, still seeming unsure, and Komui spoke, "there's some equipment I need downstairs. It will help me to do some scans. Lavi, do help me fetching it, please." Lavi nodded and they started leaving the room. Before he left, though, Komui sent Kanda a pointed glare. "Don't do anything to her, Kanda. You are mistaken – deal with it."

Kanda stared at the man incredulously. He couldn't remember Komui being this stern with him.

Komui lead Lavi to the storage room and started looking inside many drawers, until he sighed and closed them all, deciding to stop with the pretense. The boy looked at him with a questioning look.

"I think it's quite obvious by now that I brought you here to talk privately," the scientist started. "I don't know what's up with Kanda. I know he can be quite unyielding and cautious, but his actions today were too much. I am certain the girl is human, and already assured you all many times, but he doesn't seem to budge. I want you to keep an eye on things and look out for her while she is with us."

"Sure, we will try our best," Lavi said earnestly.

"Hurting another Exorcist in the era we live in is unforgivable. She is also a human and that should matter, too. I don't want any harassment going on this ship."

"I'm sure Kanda will stop being a dick soon", Lavi said, and Komui raised an eyebrow. "Seriously. He will always be his cranky self, but I don't think he will harm the girl as soon as we make him see reason. He's not stupid, just too worried about this ship's security… and his constant suspicion did save our necks more than once."

Komui nodded, deciding that was all they could do for now. Clapping his hands together, he said in a much happier tone, "alright, Lavi, now let's pick this box here and take it to the lab."

Lavi laughed weakly. "It's good to see you in a good mood again, Komui, seriously. I was scared back there, you really cared about that girl. It was almost as if we had attacked Lenalee…"

The temperature in the storage room dropped significantly and there was a deep silence. Lavi instantly knew he had spoken too much. He turned to look at Komui, who had the same fierce expression he had when he heard Kanda had stabbed the girl, multiplied tenfold.

"_You would all be dead, and your carcasses would sink with this ship"_, the scientist declared without hesitation. Lavi trembled, his hidden Innocence trying to activate against his will when it felt its accommodator's life was in danger. _"Now pick up the box."_

"A-aye, sir."

::::::::::::::::::::

Kanda paced in the small space in the lab, taking occasional looks at the patient on the bed. He had been thinking about Komui's words, and Lavi's and Daisya's worry.

When his two comrades helped the stranger to flee from a fight in the streets, he decided to follow them, but watch from afar. He was annoyed at their interference, and also at the commotion started in the very same street they were supposed to meet the two Exorcists at. Talk about bad luck.

He expected Daisya and Lavi to drop the kid somewhere safe and quickly go back to their posts, so imagine his surprise when Lavi started _fighting_ the boy. Listening to their dialogue, it was made clear for him that the boy was an Akuma in disguise, and his comrades had expertly managed to take it away from a populated area in order to destroy it without hurting anyone.

And then there was confusion, and an arm blocking Lavi's Innocence, and Daisya saying the kid was an _Exorcist_ and then the supposed demon-exorcist hybrid freak fled and Daisya and Lavi followed-

_What the hell_, Kanda thought, pissed off at the two's incompetence. _I will deal with this._

So the Japanese man also followed the three, trying to remain hidden. When the Akuma-Exorcist-Whatever entered a room and the two followed through, Kanda also broke in the building from another entrance, stealthily appearing behind the boy-thing who apparently no one knew what was.

Seeing his comrade's hostile instance towards the enemy, Kanda made his decision, piercing him with Mugen and waiting for the shrieks and the combustion that should come from an Akuma hit by Innocence.

Instead, only a pained gasp came, while Lavi cursed. Kanda twisted his blade.

"Kanda, stop! It's just a person!"

As warm, red, _human _blood coated his hand and dripped on the floor, Kanda was more perplexed than ever. "I figured," he growled, and hit the back of the kid's head, just because.

So now that the confusion had dissipated and Lavi had confessed he had not thought the 'boy' was an Akuma initially, and just wanted to save him from the angry group of men, Kanda could finally think clearly and analyze the situation.

If he was honest to himself, Komui could be right. This person certainly looked inoffensive now, and the arm was clearly Innocence. The substance wouldn't allow a demon host. Its very nature was to destroy them.

He could hear some low grumbling from the girl as she started waking up. Well, that was fast. He didn't activate his Innocence, but wouldn't sheath Mugen either. Staring firmly at her cursed eye, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes and stared around in tired confusion.

"Good night, ma'am," he bit out sarcastically, making sure to be in her field of vision. Mugen's blade glistened dangerously by the candle's light.

"Ah… where," said the soft voice, and then she gulped, staring not at him, but at his Innocence, "you…"

Her left eye twitched and widened unnaturally. Kanda growled, caution be damned. He took the two long steps needed to close the distance between them and pointed his sword right between her eyes. "Don't move."

The girl looked suitably frightened for a couple of seconds. Then, her eyes narrowed in livid determination that had no place in a person who just woke up from a beating, and she attacked.

::::::::::::::::::::

Komui happily walked back to the lab, wanting to see how his patient was. He just saw his dear sister in the corridor, and that always put him in a good mood. Even if they saw each other many times a day, because they lived in the same place.

Lavi had excused himself before, nervously saying he had to go to his room or something. Komui wondered what was up with the strange boy. He hoped the redhead wouldn't waste time and bring the box soon. He _did_ ask Lavi to carry something for him, after all.

There were clashes coming from the lab. Komui startled and ran towards it, praying to be able to solve whatever problem he might find.

His patient, that poor girl, was in a fight with Kanda. The nearby stand fell over and the bed where the girl was before had been kicked to the side. Both of them sported bruises and had their Innocence clashing one against the other, fierce looks in both faces, like one wanted to rip the other apart.

"Enough!" Komui roared, running to put himself between the two. Kanda hastily withdrew his sword so it wouldn't hurt the scientist, and the girl did the same.

"What in the world is happening here?" he demanded, staring more at Kanda than the girl.

Kanda seemingly refused to answer. At the same time, Lavi entered the room with the box of bandages, and took a worried glance at the messed up room.

"Lavi. Put that bed back into place," Komui said, while picking up some ointments from the fallen stand, and starting to tend to the girl's bleeding forehead. She tensed initially, but, seeing his good intention, let him take care of her, even if her Innocence was still dangerously activated.

He made her sit on the bed as soon as Lavi had it up, and quickly had the shallow cut bandaged up before the blood could start seeping into her eyes.

Komui stared at the Captain, expecting an explanation. He couldn't believe it. Ever since this poor girl had entered the ship, Komui had been forced to act as the only adult around. And Kanda's silence only strengthened the scientist's suspicion.

"He attacked you out of nowhere, didn't he?" he asked the girl, while lifting her shirt and starting to undo her bandages. "Now, let's take another look at your wound. It could've opened. Boys, get _out._"

::::::::::::::::::::

Allen's breath was only now slowing down. She had only a few seconds to wake up and take a look around her surroundings, before feeling a great pain in her abdomen and seeing the very person who caused it staring at her. She would recognize that blade anywhere, after seeing it protruding from her belly, covered with her blood.

And then the guy threatened him while she was still waking up. She just wanted to defend herself and get out of here, wherever in the world _here_ was. They clashed against each other, Innocence against Innocence – and what in the world was happening to Exorcists nowadays, what about the unspoken global agreement not to hurt each other – then some guy in white clothes was screaming at them to stop, putting himself between Allen and her aggressor.

Now, it didn't matter how mad she was, Allen wouldn't hurt a person who was not trying to harm her.

Surprisingly, the horrible man who had been trying to kill her also withdrew.

She watched the interaction of the three men in the room. The doctor looking one approached her carefully, staring worriedly at her forehead. She understood what he wanted to do and let him help her, even if she felt too insecure to deactivate her Innocence.

The guy who had put the bed back into place was the same redhead who attacked and pursued her. He sent her a worried and apologetic glance with his lone visible eye. The memory of his worried screaming when he realized she was human came to her mind, and she sent him a small smile.

He smiled too, and his shoulders sagged in relief. Then he left the room at the Chinese man's dismissal. The black haired bastard also left, to her relief, and closed the door behind him. She watched as this medic carefully undid her bandages and inspected her wound. If he noticed her Innocence was activated, he didn't make a comment.

"The wound opened a little, but your Innocence's regenerative powers are impressive. You'll be fine, but no more fighting for a while, alright?" the man asked kindly, changing her dressings that were a little stained with blood.

Allen sighed. She'd love to stop fighting, if she could. "If no one attacks me again," she said, and the man nodded, before standing upright.

"My name is Komui Lee," he said, extending a hand. "I am this ship's scientist and I also provide the Exorcists medical aid."

Allen shook his hand out of automatic politeness, but was startled. "Ship?" she asked, staring worriedly at the only window in the room, a circular one that displayed the sea, but also the coast, and that calmed her down.

"Yes, but don't worry, we haven't sailed yet." Was it relief in his voice? "What is your name?"

"I'm Allen Walker," she answered, "an Exorcist for the Rose Cross organization."

"Ah, Rose Cross!" Komui smiled, recognizing the name. "So you are one of the Exorcists sent by them?"

"Um… I guess you can say so," she answered uncertainly. "I came here with my Master. Are you all Exorcists from an organization, too? You must be, I've seen three already…"

"Oh, yes, we are an Exorcist organization. Our base is this ship, and we retrieve Innocence in the sea, islands and other places considered remote for stationary groups. But I am not an Exorcist, just a scientist, really. My cute little sister is, though." And he smiled dreamily, making Allen giggle. He was kind of funny, and dissipated the tension.

"That's a lot of Exorcists," she said.

"Yes, and there's even more!" Komui smiled at her excited expression. "But I heard there's a lot in Rose Cross, too. It's one of the bigger organizations there is, right?"

Allen nodded. "Yes… there are only a few Exorcists. But the ones in there are really, really strong. Not me though, I'm just an apprentice. We also have lots of civilians who agreed to join us. It is quite nice." She sighed. "Thank you so much for your help, Dr. Lee." She stood and bowed.

"Just call me Komui, and please, do not stand," he said worriedly, "you must rest."

"Don't concern yourself with me, I have had much worse," she said, refusing to go back to the bed. "Again, thank you very much. Please inform your comrades that I am not a threat, just in case we ever meet again. I must go, now."

"What? I insist you should lay down and recover for a while longer. You said you were with someone else, where is he?"

Allen squirmed anxiously. "I… don't know. He suddenly left." She remembered the empty rooms, with absolutely nothing left. What was her Master up to? "I must go and find him."

Komui tilted his head. "I expected you to stay with us, to be honest."

"How so?" Allen couldn't understand. Why would the man expect such a thing?

"Well, we did receive a message from Rose Cross a couple of weeks ago. It's the reason we are here at all, you know. We were told to meet two Exorcists looking for an organization to join."

Allen was baffled. "I was told no such thing. Master came with me because we were to meet someone too, he said, but we were to recruit them."

Komui scratched his head. "How confusing. None of this makes sense. Can't you send them a message? We aren't able to make any direct contact, they talked to us through a trustworthy informant in a distant town."

"I will. No, wait. I have none of my things with me." Komui stared at her. "I-I know it's very strange, but my Master left without telling me anything. He also took everything we had, even my own things, with him. I'm not lying-"

"Calm down," Komui said, putting a placating hand on her shoulder. "Listen, we were told to meet two Exorcists, and two Exorcists came indeed – you and your… Master. Ahem." He looked a bit disturbed. "Even if one of you is gone. If he left of his own volition, doesn't that mean you are to join us?"

"Uh? No, No!" she shook her head, denying the idea vehemently. "Leave Rose Cross? Of course not, if that were so, he would've told me, and why should I leave anyway-"

"Oh, heavens, we are going nowhere with this talk. Please lay on the bed again, and don't hyperventilate." Allen obeyed, even if just because she wanted to have some time to think. "I will go and talk to the crew. I promise no one will attack you anymore, and we won't sail without warning, okay?"

"Alright…" she answered, because she had nothing else to say, and watched as he left the room. What in the world was happening?

::::::::::::::::::::

"And that's the situation," Komui told the crew, that had been reunited thanks to a helpful Lavi and a grudging Kanda.

"I can't believe you guys just attacked a young girl!" Lenalee said, scandalized, and her brother nodded firmly at her side.

"We didn't know, okay?" Daisya said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"So you're saying she could be one of the Exorcists sent by Rose Cross," Kanda said, trying to interrupt the drama that became very tiring. "And also that she has lost all of her documents and was abandoned by her… did you say Master?"

"That's how she refers to him," Komui said, also feeling weird about that. "Each organization has different rank types. I can only say I'm glad you let us call you by your name or Captain."

Some snickered at the thought of calling Kanda "Master", but the man himself didn't see very amused. "I think it is very suspicious that she would lose all of her documents and the person who should be with her mysteriously disappeared. Basically, she has no means to prove what she says is the truth."

"Kanda, what would she earn by lying? Allen has expressed many times her wish to leave the ship."

"And some of our best Exorcists came to us through suspicious looking conditions," added Lenalee, glancing pointedly at Krory, who smiled and lowered his head in embarrassment.

Kanda sighed. "Fine. We will let her stay for now."

"Good! I can't wait to tell her," said Lavi, jumping from his seat and leaving the room.

"What the… Lavi, wait!" Komui tried to stop him, but it was already too late.

::::::::::::::::::::

Allen woke from her short nap when someone broke in the room.

"Hey," said the now familiar redhead with the eye patch, "good news! You're staying with us!"

The white haired girl stared before stating, more than asking, "what."

"Yuu has allowed you to stay!"

"I allowed myself… no, I did no such thing," said Allen, nonplussed by the boy's apparent insanity and inability to speak proper English.

"Huh? No, no. I mean, Yuu, our Captain, has granted you membership. His name is 'Yuu'. Or you could just call him Kanda. That's his last name, but it's no fun at all-"

"Stop, stop," said Allen, completely unable to follow. "I was serious when I said I was not going to stay. I am already part of another organization. I thank you for the considerate offer, but…"

Whatever she was going to say got interrupted by a commotion outside. Voices, cries and breaking things could be heard, until the door opened with a bang and from it a very familiar winged golden golem entered, baring his pointy teeth, followed by three haggard looking people.

"Tim!" Allen exclaimed, delighted. "I am so happy to see you!"

"You know that thing?" asked a very peeved looking young man. Allen took a look at the many bites and scratches in her surprise visitors.

"Yes, this is Timcanpy, my Master's golem," she said, happily patting him. "He must know what has happened."

As if on a cue, Timcanpy stopped flying and landed on her knee, opening his mouth. From it came a projected message of Cross Marian, looking a little out of breath.

"_Hello, idiot,"_ greeted the flickering image, and someone snorted, but she didn't bother to see who it was. _"I don't have much time. As you must have surmised, I have left. The reason for which I did so is none of your business. I am ordering you to go to a tiny boat currently anchored in the coast. It is owned by some stupid dick named Yuu Kanda or whatever. The hobos there may be abnormal, but they're actually an Exorcist organization, no matter how insignificant, and you'll work with them. Timcanpy will stay with you. By the way, you're not a member of the Rose Cross anymore, and you are absolutely forbidden of coming back. If you do, I'll kill you. Enjoy your new life with your new silly little friends. See ya."_

The image flickered out, leaving a speechless Allen staring at the empty air with enough rage one would believe the Earl himself stood before her.

Meanwhile, it seemed like other people had entered the room and heard the message, too, and felt the need to express their opinions about it.

"_Tiny? _This ship is like, enormous! It's almost a war ship!"

"We aren't abnormal… are we?"

"_Insignificant organization_, indeed! Is Rose Cross much better? Do they know how many Akuma we have killed?"

"Hahahaha… stupid… dick! Haha! _OUCH_! Sorry, cap'n! He wouldn't say that to your face, he wouldn't, that scallywag. Arr!"

What was her Master thinking, Allen thought, and why did he do that to her? She wanted to believe Cross was just messing with her, but Master didn't kid around. His orders were clear. She was to stay here… and not come back home.

She looked, disheartened, at the many people who had invaded the room and were now having a huge argument.

A small hand covered her shoulder. "Are you okay?" asked a pretty Chinese girl with a gentle tone. "My name is Lenalee Lee."

"Allen Walker," the white haired Exorcist answered. "I'm… well, not okay. But I'll be."

"Um, I don't know your… Master?" Allen nodded. "But I imagine it must be pretty hard to receive a message like that. He was quite insensitive."

Allen laughed bitterly. "You saw his softer side today. He's usually much worse. But…" Allen stared at the floor, "being dismissed like that, and just thrown away from the organization… I don't know what he's planning."

"There must be some hidden truth behind that decision. In the golem's projection, he looked fairly tired-"

"Drugs to that to people," was Allen's dry answer. Lenalee gaped.

A pair of leather boots came to Allen's field of vision. She looked up and growled when she saw the person she had learned to hate in little time.

"Welcome to my _tiny boat_, beansprout," snarled the fuming man, "I'm Kanda. Let's work together."

Allen gaped at him. _He_ was the captain, Yuu Kanda? This couldn't be. They would never work together, they would kill each other. But, most importantly…

"Just _what_ did you call me?"

:::::::::::::::::::

Piles of concrete, twisted metal and broken stone were amidst still falling debris and pieces of objects destroyed by great explosions. The once intimidating building in the middle of a certain European forest was now nothing more than a wreckage still in fire.

Limping, Cross Marian went to a pile of rubble that moved suspiciously. With his Innocence, the revolver Judgment, in hand, he moved away the remains of a wall, revealing a familiar figure.

"Hang on, Tewaku-chan. Can you move?"

The blonde woman coughed twice and started trying to get up. Deciding she hadn't broken any important bone, Cross grabbed her arm and helped her to stand.

"M-Madarao… the others…?"

"Quite fine," he assured her. "A little beaten up, but no more than you."

She nodded in relief, and he took her away before more of what was still up from the Rose Cross building fell apart.

The Earl had underestimated their organization and didn't come out of the battle unscathed, but also managed to destroy much of what they had.

"How many casualties, I wonder?" asked Klaud Nyne, who had been helping to find survivors and take them away from the dangerous place.

"Not too many. Most of our personnel were busy underground, fortunately."

Klaud narrowed her eyes. "It didn't collapse?"

"Nope," answered Cross. "Everything from the floor and below is perfectly fine. We did well to reinforce everything recently. It withstood even the horrible explosions."

The tall woman's fists clenched. "That's all very good, but too convenient. I don't care if it was Reever who said we should improve the underground's structure because of Hevlaska. I know quite well who suggested it to him in the first place."

"Who?" asked Cross with what he hoped was a truly curious expression, but Klaud was unimpressed.

"_YOU_. Do not lie to me. Did you know this attack would happen?"

"Eh? Of course not. How the hell would I know? Let's help Tiedoll and the others check for survivors and then you can rest your head. Paranoid woman."

Klaud was clearly not over her suspicions, but then she remembered something important. "Marian. Where is your apprentice?"

Cross sighed. Of course he couldn't expect everyone to conveniently forget about Allen's existence, but he did hope a little. "I don't know."

"_What?"_

"I lost her in the city and then I received your message. There was no time to look for her so I just came by myself."

"That is dangerous, the girl is still learning to fight. You should go back and look for her."

"She knows the way home, I'm sure she will come back," Cross lied. "Now, what about the dozens of workers who could be buried under our building's ruins right now?"

Klaud had a fierce scowl on her face, but knew he was right. Saving anyone who was hurt or trapped was their priority. Cross regretfully let go of Tewaku, handing her to a worried Howard Link, and went back to the ruins to do the hard task of searching.

He could still feel the Earl's rage when the leader of the Noah family hadn't found his target. Even if this fight had been terribly unpleasant, it was a relief that Cross took the necessary measures in order to hid what that homicidal maniac most wanted. What were the chances of him actually looking for her in the sea?


	3. Capítulo 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Allen was pleasantly surprised to realize the crew's attitude towards her differed considerably from that of the captain. Most of them were curious and happy about having a new Exorcist around and treated her nicely or, at least, politely. She had yet to get to know everyone, but it was relieving to know she wouldn't be tangled with hateful people.

Just one person, really.

"I'm the accommodator to a parasitic Innocence! I need to eat a lot," she protested, quickly ending her third large glass of juice.

"Suman Dark and Arystar Krory are the same, but they don't inhale half as much as you do, beansprout! It's something to reflect upon that the Exorcist with the freaking _teeth_ Innocence would eat less than you do."

"I… I usually feed from Akuma," Krory murmured weakly, evidently anxious about being dragged in the discussion.

"My weapon draws energy from the atmosphere instead of my body," said Suman, and the crew sent him odd looks, not knowing whether it was true or he was just spitting out nonsense to promote peace.

"_My_ weapon sucks out every drop of the energy it uses from my body and my lifespan," Allen said, unconcerned at pointing out something she usually didn't talk about. "So I'll eat heartily and you'll deal with it. Please pass the salt," she finished, rebelliously filling yet again her plate and showering it with a little too much salt someone hurriedly handed to her.

After a lunch that had been one of the liveliest they had, according to Lenalee, Allen approached a man who wore clothes almost identical to hers.

"Mr. Laboun?" she asked, and he nodded his head. "Thank you so very much for lending me these garments."

"Ah, no problem, Ms. Walker. I'm the shortest guy around, so we thought it would be fine. Feel free to keep them."

Allen was relieved he said so, because she'd already stitched the pieces so they would fit her. After eating, the Exorcists started going back to their posts. So did Yuu Kanda, who could be heard making up theories about her torso having only a single organ inside, a stomach.

Land was too far away to see already, and she had only travelled on a ship once. This ship was not a luxury one, but it was quite big and interesting. It was tempting to walk up the stairs and enjoy the beautiful scenery, but she didn't want to be seen idling while the others worked hard. She went back to her cabin, a small but comfortable space provided with the basic furniture she would need. Timcanpy was laying in the bed where she had left him in the morning, after waking up from the little rest she managed to get that night.

"What do we do now? Komui said I shouldn't go and work yet…" she asked the little golem, poking at her wound. It still hurt a little, and perhaps the man was right, but inside these four walls there was boredom and madness.

Timcanpy just flew around her, and she wondered whether she should open the door and let him out. It would be good for him to get to know the ship, but she worried the others would try to get rid of him. It was very embarrassing to greet the people still covered in bites and scratches from their fight with the golem from yesterday. And who knew? Perhaps this ship had a cat.

She started playing around with Timcanpy, pulling at his wings and tail every time he tried to escape from her reach, knowing he would eventually be fed up and bit her. Then she had an idea, and stopped messing with him. The golden golem hovered in the air right in front of her eyes, as if asking '_what is it?'_

"Tim… would you mind playing Master's message again?" she asked, and Timcanpy complied, going to the floor and projecting Cross Marian in front of her.

"_Hello, idiot. I don't have much time. As you must have surmised, I have left."_

Surely there had to be something to this message. She spent most of the night wondering why she'd be expelled from Rose Cross – no need to sugarcoat the truth with words such as 'temporarily dismissed', as she tried to say in one of her most optimist moments – and ended having only a few hours of sleep before being woken up to meet the crew and have breakfast.

"_I am ordering you to go to a tiny boat currently anchored in the coast. It is owned by some stupid dick-"_

Undeniably, Master. Undeniably.

A knock to her door interrupted her sour musings. She asked the person to enter. Timcanpy didn't stop the message.

"Hello," said Lenalee, staring at unexpected image of Marian Cross' back, "Um… would you mind if we talked a little?"

"_They're actually an Exorcist organization, no matter how insignificant-"_

Allen winced apologetically. "Sorry for that. Please sit," said Allen, pulling the single chair for the Chinese girl. She snickered a little. "What is it?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, but you are quite gentlemanly. When you first entered this ship carried by Daisya I thought, what a cute boy."

The white haired girl laughed, unbothered. "I'm used to playing the part. How may I help you?"

Lenalee seemed a little bothered by the third "person" in the room. Fortunately, the message was coming to its end, so Allen just decided to let it run out.

"_Enjoy your new life with your new silly little friends. See ya."_

"What were you doing?" Lenalee asked curiously after Cross' holograph disappeared. Timcanpy flew to rest over Allen's head.

"I'm trying to find some secret meaning in Master's message. I find it quite hard to believe he told me to go away."

The other girl didn't say anything about that but, if her face was anything to go by, she was pitying Allen for her unfounded hope. "Alright," Lenalee said, putting her hands together in her lap in a rather cute pose, "I want to see if you're ok. How is your wound? Brother was going to ask himself, but he is… busy."

"It is much better. I'm sure it will be properly healed soon."

"That's so nice! Are you up for a walk? This ship is not a cruiser, but it is nice to stay in. We could get to know each other better."

::::::::::::::::::::

As expected, Allen recovered very fast. The wound became nothing more than a small scar, for which Komui apologized profusely in his Captain's name. Allen didn't consider herself a vain person, and didn't mind the new blemish in her body. Finally considered healthy, she was given permission to work.

"We always have a schedule set on this board with everyone's duties for the upcoming week," Kazaana Reed, a tall Exorcist who was a close friend of Laboun's explained, "There are basic tasks such as cleaning, cooking, being the helmsman or standing in the watching post, among others. There is also the 'checkup', where you have to walk around the ship and verify if everything is alright. See if there is any damage, if the food and medicine are well stocked and how much is still left, look for leakage and so on."

She nodded, wondering whether anyone would teach her how to… how did they say it? _Drive_ the ship? That just sounded wrong. But still, it would be a completely new and unexpected experience. She looked at the board, where the paper with everyone's duties was nailed in. The chores were distributed in a way they were evenly balanced, avoiding overburdening anyone. To her surprise, Kanda's name was written there too, tasked to do everything from steering the ship to cleaning it. She had expected the captain to avoid any manual labor, but he appeared in the same frequency as the others. Actually, only two names were missing in the sheet.

"Komui doesn't have normal tasks. His duty is to… well, keep this ship in one piece," Reed said when she inquired about it. "When you see it, you'll understand. And we couldn't have known he would discharge you today, so you're just to help Suman Dark. He's doing cleaning today. Is that alright?"

Allen readily agreed, and Reed guided her, descending the stairs until where the other Exorcist was already scrubbing the ship's storage room. There the two stayed by themselves. The older man wasn't one to talk much, being a very quiet person, and Allen was fine with that. They worked together peacefully for a couple of hours, when a alarm bell went off.

"Don't be alarmed," said Suman, "This one just means all Exorcists are to come to the conference room."

"A conference room? I've seen none as I explored the ship."

"Well, to be honest…"

It was revealed that the "conference room" actually consisted of the dinner area, with the table cleared of any plates and food, and everyone sitting around it. Kanda sat in the head chair. As Suman and Allen entered, he started speaking. Apparently, they were the last ones to arrive, likely because they were working deep down in the bowels of the ship.

"As you must know, we were in the standard operating mode, acting mostly as a patrol than anything else, due to the lack of information on new Innocence, accommodators, Akuma attacks and the usual matters we deal with," he started. "The plan was to head North, where stupid territorial conflicts are causing lots of deaths… and therefore, most likely, Akuma are being created. An informant's message today changed my mind."

"A message, right now?" asked Lavi. "How would they manage to send one to us while we are here? I didn't see anything approaching us, at least."

"That just proves how important this message was. You know we aren't the only ones Komui provided with golems; our most trusted contacts also have received one each."

"What happened?" asked Suman, grimly. Allen noticed everyone was worried about someone using a golem to send them a message. She hadn't seen many golems in the ship. Actually, the only ones she saw were a black, one eyed one that floated by Lenalee's side as she hurried somewhere, and her own Timcanpy. Golems were a traditional means to communicate in Rose Cross, and she'd have to ask what was the big deal about an informant using it to talk to the captain.

"Nothing bad," Kanda assured them all. Had something terrible happened the last time they received such a message? "At least, let's hope it's not. We should keep our guards up constantly. But it seems like a man named Sheril Kamelot wishes to strike an alliance with our organization, specifically."

The Exorcists visibly relaxed. Komui pushed his glasses that were slipping from the bridge of his nose up, looking unusually solemn. "What is this man's significance, if we are going to completely change our ship's direction in order to meet with him?"

Kanda rested his elbows on the table, looking impatient. "Lavi," he called.

"Mr. Sheril Kamelot comes from a noble Portuguese family. He is the Head of his branch of the family, which changed its surname and came to Italy in the past generation. They own successful businesses and hold a great wealth. He also started a career in politics ten years ago and has grown in the area with an alarming speed. Now he holds the position of Minister, being able to vote in the country's most important decisions. Add to that his many allies, and we can say he has an enormous influence over his country and, to a certain extent, others."

Most of them seemed surprised, even Komui. Allen didn't know whether to be more impressed by this Mr. Kamelot's power or Lavi's extensive knowledge.

Daisya broke the silence. "So… it would be nice to become friends with this guy, right?"

"It would be _lovely_," Kanda said, spitting the last word. "That is, if it's not a damned trap. You all know protocol: be prepared to fight at any time, and never leave the ship with less than four Exorcists. Keep your golems active and with you all of the time. This will not be a standard stop where everyone gets to leave the ship and take a stroll. They're not in Italy right now, but in an English city. We will go over the instructions when we anchor there, but I explained the basics. Any questions?"

No one said anything for a while. Then, Lenalee raised her hand. "You said at least four of us were to stay in the ship. Does that mean the rest will go with you to meet this person?"

"I don't know. There'll probably be a previous meeting with some messenger of Kamelot's to set how many people should go. I want enough people in the ship, and at least two with me. The others can patrol the surroundings and see if we're being followed or observed by third parties."

"Why are you so apprehensive that this could be a trap?" Allen asked. She couldn't help feeling this was a newbie question, but the others also seemed to think this meeting was abnormal.

"For one, Walker, you should always distrust good news in our line of work. I don't know much about the place you come from, but it is ridiculously rare for our organization to receive a proposal of partnership from such a powerful politician. Most of them are too afraid to intervene in our fight against the Earl to do anything to help us, and the ones who aren't bloody cowards are already affiliated to other groups." Kanda interlaced his fingers in front of his mouth, staring at the crew's newest member. "Second, our communication methods aren't safe unless they happen face to face and, even then, we have to be _very_ cautious. It wouldn't be the first time one of our contacts got killed by the Earl's supporters, who would then send us a fake message, leading our people to an ambush."

"Even the voice recognition system I inserted in our golems is useless, as it is proved there are Akuma who can imitate people and sound exactly like them," Komui pointed out. "That is why we usually tell our associates never to send us messages through this system, unless it is really important."

Allen nodded her understanding, feeling uneasy. It was this serious, then.

"If that's all, you can go back to whatever you were doing. We will arrive to our destination in a week or so."

"Three days," said Komui, and the others stared. "I've finished the improvements on the ship. We can't afford to be too late."

That was wonderful, Allen thought. She had just discovered Komui not only worked on the golem's technology, but actually was improving the ship, too. Perhaps he even had a hand in building it. The intelligent man was clearly more than a medic responsible for first aid. Kanda looked at the scientist with a strange expression that seemed torn between satisfaction and… ire?

"Are you sure, Komui, that these improvements are perfectly safe?"

"Of course, Kanda! Nothing can go wrong. These engines are the result of months of hard work, and they will cut out travelling time to less than a half!"

"Are you _really_ sure? As in, 'I know Lenalee is in this ship and she would die too if it sunk', sure?" asked Lavi, with an uncharacteristically narrowed eye.

The other Exorcists were staring at Komui with expressions much less amiable than the gratefulness Allen expected they would show the man. What in the world brought such feelings? Suman must have noticed her confusion, but he just gestured for them to leave the "conference room" so they could continue their job.

::::::::::::::::::::

They anchored in a coast city close to Bristol in three days, as predicted by Komui. It was quite fortunate the engines that accelerated the ship only stopped working when they were already close to the city. The crew was tense about this mission, due to their own cautiousness and Kanda's suspicion. Allen just hoped it was unfounded.

They had already rehearsed how each of them was to act. Daisya Barry, Chalker Laboun, Suman Dark and Allen would stay in the ship. Yuu Kanda, Lavi and Arystar Krory would check in a hotel as soon as they entered the city the Minister was staying in. There, they would meet Kamelot's representative and set the date and hour for the meeting. Lenalee Lee and Kazaana Reed would patrol the surroundings, looking out for spies, Akuma and anyone with hostile intentions. Komui Lee would…

Throw himself from the ship's railing and fall in the beach's fine sand, crying hysterically and loudly contemplating the possibility of leaving the crew and living in the city with Lenalee by working as a pharmacist.

"What is happening with Komui-san?" asked Allen, very disturbed by the display.

Lenalee had a smile on her face, but it seemed a little strained. "Brother is always like this. He suffers from seasickness. Every day he locks himself in our cabin for hours because of this… disorder. It is always a relief for him when we reach the coast."

"I never noticed he was ill," Allen said pityingly, still staring at the dramatic exhibition. Was the man actually building a sand castle?

Back on track, Kanda had prepared everything, and made sure everyone knew what they should do, so there would be no mistakes. Everyone received a position where they would have a very specific task that would put their abilities to good use. The Japanese was an impressive leader.

To Allen, however, the only instructions were to _"kill Akuma if you see one, or call for help if you can't."_ He didn't even bother to learn about her Innocence and skills. It was very aggravating.

Another thing Kanda seemingly didn't care about was working on the anchoring arrangements. She could see angry men coming from the docks, complaining about their ship being fixed in an unauthorized place. How troublesome, she thought. Now they would have to find somewhere else to stay. Instead of listening to the man's demands, though, Kanda started to furiously snarl nonsense about how they would do whatever they wanted, because they were _Exorcists_ and the other men _weren't_, or at least it sounded like that to Allen. How could this horrible person expect to go to a diplomatic meeting, with such horrible people skills? Seeing as no one else reacted to this pitiful exchange, Allen surmised this must be an usual occurrence, and found it unacceptable.

Calmly walking down the ladder, she reached the place of the commotion. Krory looked like he just wanted this all to stop, while Lavi whistled and took a look towards the city's buildings, obviously waiting for the conflict to solve itself. Kanda continued intimidating the men with his drivel. She was sure his violent countenance was what was making the men consider retreating, instead of his words.

She walked towards the Japanese man, staying just a step behind him, and to his right. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," Allen said in her most polite tone, pretending she was facing one of Cross' debt collectors. "Can we talk? I'm afraid my captain isn't feeling well, after the long and tiring travel we just went through."

"Beansprout! What the hell are you doing here? Go back to the _ughh_-" Allen pinched him, hard and from a position the harbor workers couldn't see, below the ribs in that special way she knew hurt like a bitch. Cross used to do that to her when she was rude to one of his lady friends.

"There, you see? It must be his old battle wound. He's been working too hard," she explained to the dumbfounded men. "Please, captain, take a rest, and let me talk to these friends. Lavi, take him to sit somewhere, he doesn't look too good."

Lavi snickered as they took the incensed and incredulous man away. Allen could feel him glaring daggers at her back, but paid it no mind. "I hope you can spare a moment of your time?"

Bewildered by suddenly dealing with a very polite young man instead of the monster of before, they didn't say anything for a while, until the one in the middle, a rotund middle aged man with a mustache, coughed in his fist. "Now, see here, lad," he said, regaining his posture, "you can't just anchor anywhere you please. There are places to discharge cargo, places travelers already booked to leave their ships in, and so on. Your captain just won't understand that."

"Ah, he is such a rude person," Allen complained, sending Kanda a theatrical glare, "I understand you absolutely, sir. You see, we are Exorcists in a mission, and we just received this _urgent_ message from the Minister ordering us to come. We just had no time to talk to you before, otherwise we unquestionably would!"

"The Minister?" asked the man, appearing concerned but also suspicious. "Why would he call for you?"

"Why, haven't your heard about the…" she came closer to him "Akuma?" she whispered loudly enough for the whole group to hear, as if telling them a great secret. The men's eyes widened, as they visibly blanched.

"A-Akuma! You mean…"

"Indeed. These monsters have been attacking this place for a while, and now, it is only going to get worse. Italy's dedicated Minister counts on us to help the city. See, many of us came just for this job. It is for the good of everyone, really. Surely you heard about the disappearances?"

Allen knew nothing about any specific disappearances, but she knew any populous city would have plenty of them. It was just normal in a corrupt society filled with violence. Considering humanity's terror in face of the Akuma, blaming the demons for such incidents would awaken fear in the hearts of just about anyone. The previously peeved men now paled before her, utterly devastated.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, if you had just explained before… Lad! I mean, honored Exorcist! Please free us of such abominable creatures!"

"Of course, sir. It will be a dangerous battle, but we will put our lives in the line," Allen assured them all with a pained but courageous smile. They all nodded in unison, suddenly seeing the bothersome Exorcists in a new light. "Now, about the anchoring…"

"Please stay for as long as you wish!" A thin and tall man who stayed quiet during the whole exchange exclaimed. "And if you need anything, ask us! Anything to help you in your hazardous and noble journey!"

"Your cooperation is a great help," Allen said, eyes moist with fake emotion. "Thanks to your generosity, we will win this fight and rid this city of these monsters!"

The men cheered loudly and Allen smiled widely, before biding them farewell. Even as she walked towards Kanda and the others, the group of sailors could be heard chanting encouragements and blessings towards their ship. She even heard a "_Long Live the Minister!_" from someone. Krory and Lavi had eyes so wide they could fall out of their sockets, and even Kanda looked bewildered.

"Allen-chan, what did you just do?" Laughed Lavi, who gasped trying to keep a semblance of calm. Likely, he only refrained from rolling in the sand in pure amusement because the men would realize what had happened.

"When in a new place, we must take advantage of our surroundings and the people we meet. Now we don't have to worry about people trying to hijack our ship because of a grudge, and we can even ask these guys for a favor or two while we're here. They'll gladly help."

"Thank you, Allen," said Krory, looking happier now that there was no one hating them.

Kanda was far from grateful. He looked pissed. "You actually _hurt_ me, you little…"

"You pierced me with your sword for no reason. I pinched you to stop you from being an idiot. Stop being such a baby!"

"You used your Innocence arm, idiot!"

She stared at the man's side, where some blood could be seen staining his shirt. Allen's covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, heavens, Kanda. I'm sorry. I forgot-"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up, and follow me, you damn woman," the Japanese barked, turning away from her – his ponytail actually hit her face – and marching towards the city.

"Shouldn't I stay in the ship?" Allen asked, confused, but following nonetheless. The others walked by her side, quickly accepting the new situation.

"You showed us an unexpected side today, beansprout. Let us put it into use. And if you try to rip off my flesh again, I'll shove Mugen down your throat."

::::::::::::::::::::

"The richer they are, the most stuck up. That's why we have to do this," Lavi complained, poking at his tie.

After they left the ship last night, they checked in a hotel as planned. It was quite decent and therefore expensive, so Kanda wanted to fit them all in the same room, arguing that there would be no scandal, as Allen looked like a boy. The others insisted at least Allen should get her own place to stay. Kanda complained about financial problems and pampered women, until she solved the problem by paying for three rooms. She handed a key to a surprised Kanda and other to Krory and Lavi, staying with the third.

"This way, this lady here can have her privacy," she said, winking at Krory, who had been defending her honor as a young woman, and Lavi, who protested against evil captains, "and no one deserves to share a room with Kanda, so he's by himself. Is everyone happy?"

They seemed very surprised and Kanda demanded to know where she'd gotten the money. The truth was that she had some reserves from what she earned in her last poker game before Cross abandoned her, but just said her Master gave her an allowance the last time he saw her, and they seemed to accept that. After dinnertime, a polite employee of the Minister informed them the meeting would be in the afternoon of the next day in Mr. Kamelot's mansion, and three people would be allowed entrance. Kanda decided he would go with Lavi and Allen and they talked about the standard protocol to be followed in this occasion.

The next day, the Exorcists were dressed in formal clothes, far from extravagant but decent enough that they wouldn't look strange in the rich community they were walking in. Allen was trying to get used to the feminine clothes, as it had been a long time since she last dressed in such a way. Lavi didn't seem much better, constantly fidgeting in a very uncomfortable looking suit. Kanda looked surprisingly good in his attire, his constipated look the same he always sported in general.

"These shoes are hurting my feet," Allen complained, "I almost tripped in the pavement. These decorative stones aren't pretty, they're _dangerous_."

Kanda hit the back of her head, to her annoyance. "Pay attention. I feel the need to reinforce that the Kamelot Family has been rising in power these past years. They are wealthy politicians, and it was a good surprise to discover they're interested in negotiating with us. It's _very_ important to make a good impression. Of course, we will see if they aren't full of shit before starting an agreement, but first we have to be diplomatic and talk around."

"You've proved to be quite a little manipulator back in the harbor, Allen-chan, so we are taking you with us."

"I can comprehend that quite well," Allen said, not denying Lavi's claim. She was very adept at wearing masks and using her charms to have people doing what she wanted. However… "What I cannot understand is what you two are doing coming, too. Are you sure you're capable of polite, intelligent negotiation?"

Lavi looked hurt, but she didn't care much, as he was prone to dramatics. It was Kanda who answered her concerns. "The idiot rabbit is usually a nuisance because he wants to, but he is very knowledgeable and, I dare say, the best one in the ship for this sort of job." It seemed like it pained him to praise the redhead, if the disgusted grimace was anything to go by. "And I'm not some uneducated moron. I was never a _bonbon_ from a rich household, but I'm not incapable of being civil."

"Could have fooled me," Allen murmured, annoyed at the way her legs kicked her skirt as she walked.

"Don't listen to him, I'll do most of the talking, and you can help. Yuu-chan will stay tall, imposing and _silent_ in some dark corner while we do the civilized conversation. He's got to come because he is our leader, so it would be rude of him to be absent, like saying the Kamelot family isn't important enough, you know?"

Allen nodded. Lavi clearly knew what he was doing.

They finally reached the street to the mansion. Lavi let his arms, previously folded behind his head, fall to the sides. His posture straightened and his haughty expression turned one of cold arrogance, just enough that it wouldn't be rude but showed how sure he was of himself. Allen also started walking gracefully in her heeled shoes. She was not kicking her skirt around anymore; instead, it moved elegantly around her legs, as she suddenly showed the grace of someone who was used to wear formal attires, looking elegant even in her simple but appropriate outfit. Her bothered looks of before melted into a sweet and small smile, her face perfectly fitting that of a gentle woman.

Kanda stared at the two by his sides. "You two are fucking scary."

"Please mind your language, commander, it is most inappropriate in this formal setting," Lavi corrected him, all pompous and dignified.

"Indeed, we cannot afford to insult our friends with such callousness, isn't that so, Mr. Johansson?" answered the kind lady Allen Walker had turned into, and Kanda growled, feeling the glint in the eyes of his companions. This would be a long day.

::::::::::::::::::::

The Minister's mansion was easily the most beautiful they had seen in the neighborhood, and they walked through many lavish rooms before being finally taken to Minister Kamelot's office. Lavi made sure to drop a couple of polite comments when they passed near some pieces of art, sharing impressive insights and knowledge about the artists, their work and story. It was like when he adopted the fake surname of Johansson, he became a truly different person. She wondered how much he had to study in order to properly do his part, and was embarrassed at her earlier comments when she doubted his ability.

The Minister was a tall man with long hair and a friendly smile. Contrary to his welcoming manners, however, his face had some harsh lines in it, as if this person was most used to frowning than to smiling. The three Exorcists sat across from the him and spent some time in small talk about culture, family and the current state of the world.

There was a knock. Mr. Kamelot told the person to enter.

"Ah, it is so good that you managed to make it here in time. Esteemed visitors, this is my younger brother, Tyki Mikk. Tyki, these are Allen Walker, Lavi Johansson and last but not least, Yuu Kanda, their captain. They're all Exorcists."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said the man, who kissed Allen's hand and shook the hands of the other Exorcists, not sparing a glance at her left arm, completely covered as it was with white fabric. Tyki was, very much like his brother, a perfect looking gentleman. He had the same dark skin that was apparently a trait of the Kamelot family, and long black hair tied in a ponytail. Perfectly dressed and proper, he had a very friendly aura as he stared at them with his youthful face.

_Too friendly_, Allen thought. Used to pretenses herself, she usually could feel when someone was wearing a mask. While she didn't think the man was displeased to see them, his gentleness seemed fake, as if there was another emotion, quite different, lurking behind.

His dark eyes caught her grey ones and he smirked with a glint on his gaze. Allen almost gulped, but managed to keep her smile frozen in place. He knew she knew, and she was suddenly apprehensive.

Allen tried to let her worries go. It was quite normal for people to disguise their true feelings in diplomatic meetings. Wasn't she doing the same thing, herself? But somehow, that man bothered her.

Tyki also took a seat, and Mr. Kamelot easily continued the talking.

"As I was saying, we made contact with a few Brokers by pretending we were allies of the Earl. They gave us plenty of information in exchange for a decent sum of money. Thanks to this, we now know the identities of many of these evil agents in the country and beyond."

"That was… awfully dangerous," said Kanda, and in Allen's mind she immediately translated his speech to _that was insane, you damn idiot. Do you want to die?_

Kanda was trying very hard to be nice. How endearing.

"I can only imagine the danger your family went through," Allen said with a worried frown, and this time she wasn't faking it. She couldn't help but detest it when civilians were put in danger in order to fight the Earl. She heard Mr. Kamelot had also a wife and a child. But Allen knew it would be best for her to avoid putting emphasis on any sacrifices made by the Kamelot family, as the patriarch would surely use them to his favor.

"Undeniably," said Mr. Kamelot, doing exactly that. "But we must destroy the terrible Earl, no matter what," he said, and Allen felt a small suspicion, but tried to shake it off. It wouldn't help to be paranoid. They had Kanda for that.

"I suppose it would be better for you to get rid of the Brokers. When the Earl asks them for information they already passed to you, they'll realize you were pretending to be one of his allies," Lavi said sensibly.

Mr. Kamelot put his hands together and smiled nicely. "Ah, would it be wise to take such great measures all of a sudden? I don't know."

Translation: I can dispose of them, but only if we are in the same side.

"That's right," Lavi agreed quickly, interrupting Kanda, who seemed like he hadn't noticed what the man meant and was going to give the aristocrat a piece of his mind. "Well, Minister Kamelot, we know you and your family have managed to ascend admirably in society, and you have respectable resources and connections. We would truly appreciate having you as one of our allies in the fight against the demons who wish to destroy humanity."

Nice dramatization, Lavi. While it was all very true, it was important to point out they were fighting not only against their own enemies, but also against the enemies of the whole mankind, including the man who was negotiating with them.

"Ah, yes, but there is only so much we can do without taking excessive risks. Your friends pointed the danger themselves."

"That means-"

"I want protection. From Exorcists, to be clear. We cannot work from the shadows for too long while only relying on bodyguards who cannot defend us from Akuma."

"That's impossible," Kanda said quickly. "We don't have a stationary base, and can't afford to navigate in a limited area. I believe we are the only Exorcist organization to patrol the seas, if not in the world, at least in this side of the globe."

Allen hid her grimace, but wasn't smiling anymore. This wouldn't go well. While Kanda had a very strong point, Mr. Kamelot wasn't unreasonable to expect some sort of shielding. Couldn't the ship spare some fighters? It was always a blow to lose Exorcists, but they would still be under Kanda's command even while protecting the Kamelot family, and in exchange they would win a strong ally.

"I thought so," said Mr. Kamelot, and Allen expected the meeting to end here, so she was surprised when he continued, "that is why I want to do another exchange with you… I want information."

"Information?" Kanda frowned. Exorcists usually looked for those, but politicians rarely wanted data from Exorcists. "of what kind?"

"First of all, let me explain. I _do_ require Exorcist protection, but it doesn't necessarily have to come from you. I've talked to other organizations, and there's one from Germany that is willing to listen to my demands. See, Germany already has quite a few Exorcist societies, more concentrated than in here. The group I contacted is small enough to be able to leave their country without causing a commotion, but also has enough members to make us feel safe. They are willing to actually transfer here to work as Exorcists and help with our protection in exchange for a few incentives, such as political and financial help and… information of the kind only Exorcists usually gather."

"What kind of information?"

"Most of the information you deal with. Where you are finding new Exorcists. The places where allies can be found. The discovery of new Innocence. While this information is very important to you, I doubt very much you can manage to recruit every Exorcist you find. You may also have in your possession Innocence of unknown accommodators. And the allies would be a help for the German Exorcists who will come here without knowing much about the country."

"Basically, whatever we can't use, we tell to you. Exorcists who won't work with us, Innocence in their crystal forms we can't find a person to synchronize with…"

"That's right. If you can take an Exorcist or use an Innocence, then they are, by all rights, yours. But there is no point in keeping such data for yourselves if you cannot do anything with it."

Kanda seemed quite tense about the proposal. Lavi also bore a closed look and Allen merely remained expressionless.

Knowing the final decision was his and his colleagues would not say anything right now, Kanda said, "We cannot accept your proposal. At least, not immediately. This sort of data is very confidential."

Kamelot nodded. "I would have thought it strange if you accepted immediately. Do not worry, but please think about it. I'm sure my offer would benefit both of us greatly."

And while this meeting was a great pretense of a friendly gathering, when the negotiations ended it was time to go. The Exorcists bid farewell to their hosts and started leaving the great mansion. Tyki accompanied them to the door.

"We hope to hear from you soon," said Tyki amiably, after they formally said their goodbyes. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over? We have many rooms to spare."

"Thank you, Lord Mikk," answered Allen, to whom the Portuguese man seemed to have warmed up the most, "But we must stand guard over our ship. One can never be too careful."

The friendly man nodded. A child's laugh could be heard from the garden. The Exorcists looked in its direction. There, a young dark haired girl wearing a beautiful dress played with a woman who wore a maid's uniform. Sitting in a comfortable looking chair by the shadow of a tree was a blond lady who observed the two.

"Ah, those are my sister in law, Tricia, and my niece, Road. They are enjoying the good weather."

Allen stared at the happy scene for a few more seconds before nodding and leaving with Kanda and Lavi. What a beautiful family, she thought. She hoped they would be able to find some sort of agreement so that everyone would be safe.

::::::::::::::::::::

As they left the posh part of the city, the three Exorcist's true characters were once again free. Allen got rid of the uncomfortable shoes as soon as they were walking in sand, and Lavi was once again in his characteristic slouch.

"What do you think about today?" asked Kanda. Allen remained silent, expecting Lavi to reply. The redhead was quiet and stared pointedly at the girl.

Allen was unsure Kanda actually wanted to listen to her opinion, but decided to say it anyway. "Rose Cross would never accept Mr. Kamelot's deal," she said, sure of herself. "Such important information is what actually allows us to exist as organized and relatively powerful groups. Not only it is usually disclosed exclusively to other Exorcists, but there must be a lot of trust, built from a long term relationship."

Instead of quickly dismissing her opinion, the captain seemed thoughtful. "You're right. On one side, we really need strong allies such as Kamelot. On the other, there is no way in hell we're letting him have such power over our dealings. If in the end of it all he is an enemy, we'll be destroyed after giving him so much data."

"We should try to meet him halfway," said Allen, "instead of becoming true allies with official bonds, do a favor for a favor. It can be useful some day and, on the other hand, we can cut off any kind of relationship at any time, without actually being disloyal."

They reflected about the meeting as they entered the ship, receiving a warm greeting from the very friendly harbor workers who wanted to know if they needed anything. Some had actually given them extra materials just in case their ship needed repairing. The Exorcists who hadn't watched Allen's interaction with the men the other day seemed very puzzled by the welcoming behavior from the people of the city. Kanda explained how the meeting went to everyone in a reunion, and they decided to stay around until they finally formed a decision.

::::::::::::::::::::

"Have you enjoyed making new friends?" Tyki asked, sprawling lazily in a rich purple sofa. "Esteemed visitors, indeed…"

Sheril turned from the window, where he had been staring at the three Exorcists who just left the mansion. "Don't you point your finger at me, little brother. You were quite friendly to that white haired woman, to an unnecessary extent, I must say."

"She's an old acquaintance of mine," the younger man answered, smiling as he stared at the ceiling.

Sheril raised an eyebrow. "How so? Don't tell me you're actually hanging around with Exorcists on your free time? That is not what I expected from your 'white side'."

Tyki smiled dreamily. "Last time I saw her, she stripped me from my clothes in a train's wagon. It was quite fun. She had the same smile of today, all polite but with an evil glint underneath. I couldn't help remembering the good times." Only silence met his outrageous statement, and Tyki stopped staring upwards, taking a peek at Sheril instead. The man's face was frozen, except for his left eye which was twitching continuously. He must be wondering whether Tyki was having him on, or not.

"Nonetheless," Sheril finally said, weakly, "there is no point in playing such games with these Exorcists if they aren't powerful enough to be of relevance."

"What are you planning to do?" Tyki asked, stretching. It had been a hard weekend, working with his friends to build a warehouse in a farm far away. It was nice to relax for a while.

Sheril just stared at the window once more. The Exorcists were already out of sight, but he knew exactly where they would be. "Let's give them a little test, shall we? Nothing too complicated. Just enough to see if they're worth our time."


	4. Capítulo 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"My hope is to gather more information about Kamelot before making a decision," Kanda finished in the 'conference room', after explaining they would meet an informant who travelled there just to meet them. "As I don't want to leave our ship unprotected, I will be taking two Exorcists with me. The rest will stay here."

"You know you can choose from any of us," Lenalee pointed out.

"Very well. You will come with me, and also…"

His gaze swept over every Exorcist in the room, wondering who would be the most convenient choice. He tried very hard to ignore an annoying hand that shot up and waved frantically almost in front of his face.

"Please take me with you!" Allen finally said, after realizing Kanda was purposefully blind to her request.

"No," Kanda deadpanned without hesitation, "I'll take-"

"Come on, Captain, what is the problem on taking Allen with you?" said Krory, who became friends with Allen after she dealt with the sailors.

"That's right, cap'n! Don't miss the chance of having two lasses by your side!" pointed out a beaming Lavi, who probably did that out of a belief he still owed the girl. The redhead had yet to get rid of his disgusting tendency of self recrimination and tears for having attacked Allen on their first meeting. It seemed like he would always take her side on everything. Sucker.

"It would be good for Walker to have some fieldwork experience with us," said a quiet Exorcist who had been staying silent in a corner.

_Bloody hell, even Suman Dark, _he thought, feeling betrayed by his crew. _Cunning bitch. She's got all of you wrapped around her little finger._

"I can detect Akuma with my left eye," she added. Almost everyone, including the white haired eating machine, started staring up at him expectantly. She seemed to know exactly what his thoughts were.

"Fine!", he barked, "Lenalee, Walker, fetch your things. We are leaving in five minutes."

::::::::::::::::::::

Komui Lee was a bored man. After deciding it wouldn't be possible to repair the ship's engine without the proper materials and checking everyone's golem twice just because, he was left with nothing to do. His darling sister had gone out with their terrible captain, because really, why couldn't the man choose someone else? There was also the food that needed to be restocked urgently – Allen was a dear, she really was, but they would have to rethink their storage space at this rate – but Kanda had forbidden any Exorcists from leaving the ship without his permission.

Then again, Komui wasn't an Exorcist. He was just an ordinary, albeit extremely intelligent, person. A person with a debilitating illness that could only be treated through contact with solid earth. With such very logical thoughts in his mind, he picked a large backpack and left the ship.

Sighing as he finally touched the soft sand, he walked towards what seemed like one of the entrances to the city. The ship was anchored but still swayed a little and, if he could, he would just sleep outside of it until this mission was done. A deal with the Minister, Kanda said. Komui had hoped they would form an alliance quickly so he could start asking favors of the politician such as research material and equipment, but it wasn't to be.

The beach was a decent looking one – heavenly for anyone who travelled in the seas, sometimes for months – but it wasn't really a place for recreation. It seemed more focused on work, with sailors, traders and businessmen walking around and talking to each other while they inspected cargo, boats, animals and the occasional bottle of beer. Some of the men he came to recognize as the nice harbor workers who helped them with small repairs approached him, as soon as he had crossed half of the distance between the ship and the first row of buildings.

"Morning, Mr. Exorcist," greeted one of them, other two by his sides.

"I'm not an Exorcist," Komui felt the need to clarify, "I'm Komui Lee, the ship's scientist. And repairman. And other things."

"It is so noble of regular people to help the Exorcists," commented another man admiringly. Komui smiled. Yes, it was very, _very_ nice of him to live in a _ship_, of all places. The things he did to be near his darling sister…

"Thank you," he answered. "I want to visit the city's tourist spots and maybe buy a couple of things before leaving. Do you have any idea of where I should go first?"

"Why, the first thing you should visit is right in front of you, sir," Tao, as written in a nametag in his chest, said, "Our beach's very best and only bar. You can have a pint and some good conversation there. And information. You can meet almost every type of citizen there."

"Not the Minister, but almost everyone below him," clarified other.

Komui was reluctant. "I don't drink alcohol…"

"How noble of you, Mr. Lee!" exclaimed the third person, who had stayed quiet until now. "Don't worry, we will prepare whatever you want, even orange juice," the others laughed at that. "Or coffee. Anything for the Exorcists. And their friends."

They had him when they said 'coffee'. "Alright. Why not?" Komui wasn't used to such great hospitality. Kanda usually made sure everyone in a hundred meter radius would hate their ship and everyone inside it as soon as he opened his mouth. The other men cheered and one put an arm around the scientist's shoulders, which was a feat on itself, considering how tall Komui was. He let himself be lead to what looked like a very large and crowded place.

::::::::::::::::::::

"Is there a standard protocol to follow when we meet our informant?" Allen asked, hoping not to embarrass herself on this mission.

"Yes. Unless there is Akuma activity, you are a nonexistent entity. You shut up, stay behind and let me do the talking. We are not in an audience with a pampered prince. He won't bitch because we aren't wearing the proper clothes or used a harsh voice tone or whatever."

Astonished at his rudeness, Allen kicked a pebble out of their way moodily. Why did he have to be like that?

She noticed that they avoided the richest places as they walked, which was only appropriate as their clothes weren't exactly ragged, but weren't at their best states, either. They didn't even approach the Minister's mansion. There was a stand selling chocolate covered popcorn in their way and Allen bought a large bag, because it had already been some time since she last ate. She shared with Lenalee, knowing best than offer any to their grumpy captain, and Kanda's eye twitched in the same rhythm they munched the crunchy treat.

"Mmm, this was good," Lenalee said as they ate what was left of the popcorn and threw the paper bag in a nearby bin.

They were now walking in front of a pub. Allen could smell the alcohol and nicotine. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. How nostalgic. It was almost as if her Master was right by her side, ready to tell her to fetch another bottle of whisky and light his cigarette.

Perhaps her actual company wasn't so bad, she thought, staring at Kanda. At least the man wasn't a drug addict.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at her staring, and she looked at the other side so he didn't have time to say something impolite. Then, her eye activated, and it was only through sheer willpower that she managed not to show any outward reaction.

"Kanda, Lenalee?" she called in a normal conversation voice, because they were out of the enemy's hearing range. "There are Akuma nearby. They must be watching us."

Both of them turned at her, surprised. "How would you know?" he asked skeptically, but fell silent when he saw her, now that she discreetly moved her white bangs from the left side of her face.

"This eye may be a curse, but it is a useful one," was the answer from the white haired girl, who now turned towards them completely. Her left eye, they observed with alarm, had changed dramatically. The white turned black and the grey turned red, assuming a demonic appearance; it bulged slightly and the red traces over her skin became thicker and darker, the inverted pentagram and the rest of the scar looking like a black fissure in her face. It reminded her why they had mistaken Allen Walker for a demon.

"Most are level one and easily dealt with," she continued, looking sure of herself. "Some… six, I would say, are level two, and one may be level three, but that is it," she finished.

Kanda looked reluctant to believe the accuracy of her info, but nodded. "I can't imagine why they're waiting to attack, but we won't give them time to follow through whatever plan they have in mind. Where are they?"

"It will do no good to point one by one, or they will attack right now. Let us attract them, first."

Lenalee activated her Innocence, that happened to be black boots that apparently let her do acrobatic movements and who knows what else, while Kanda activated his sword, with which she was acquainted too well.

Allen activated her own Innocence. Unlike when trying to defend herself from Daisya and Lavi, she activated it completely, and felt herself being covered by Crown Clown's white cape, silver mask hanging around her neck and left arm activated with its sharp and long claws. Lenalee stared at her in surprise.

"Shiny, Walker," disdained Kanda, "now… where are they?"

::::::::::::::::::::

Two dark skinned men dressed in fine clothes watched the clash of Exorcists versus Akuma that happened far away in one of the city's most distanced areas.

"They're not too bad," Tyki pointed out from where he stood in the roof of the cathedral's highest tower. "Last time Chiaki attacked a group of Exorcists, they all were down in less than a minute."

"Don't call that thing by its name," complained Sheril, sitting at the edge of the same rooftop.

Tyki huffed. Sheril never liked it when he called Akuma by their names. "What do you suggest I do, then? Call them number one, number two? Or call Chiaki 'the level three with the curvy blades?'"

"That would be preferable, yes. Ooh, look. Your Juliet just killed that level two with one finger. _One finger_."

"My Juliet?"

"As in Romeo and Juliet. Because you two come from different sides, and are absolutely going to die if you ever try to get together. Got the hint?"

"Huh?"

"Tyki, you uneducated little boy! I can't _believe_-"

"No, no, now I get it, seriously. I just forgot," Tyki grumbled, lying. Sheril chose the worst moments to point out his illiteracy.

"Even my dear Road read the whole story already, and wrote a paper about it. And she's only twelve, -"

"She is not."

"Why are you being so difficult today?"

Tyki chose to ignore his older brother, as he always did when Road become the topic of conversation. Creepy man. Straining his vision to see from so far away, he observed the three Exorcists who were cornered by the Akuma. The level ones could as well not have been sent, so fast they had been disposed of. Level twos were more of a problem, but it was clear they would eventually perish, too. The level three, though, looked like it was actually forcing them to give it their all.

The annoying Japanese captain used a katana and, with it, created illusions that followed and destroyed their targets. How inconvenient. He had expected the man to be a close range fighter only, considering his sword.

The black haired girl had Innocence in the form of boots that allowed her immense speed. He wondered about her power, until she ripped apart a level two with a well aimed kick.

And Allen… she was interesting. Her abilities were much more of a challenge to understand. Her cloak provided her a shield the other Exorcists could not generate. It also extended, allowing her a long range attacking ability and good mobility. Her arm, though, seemed to be the true weapon, as she only used it to try to destroy Chiaki. She seemed to be overwhelmed, but that was likely because she was trying not to destroy the buildings around them. There were people in there, he could see some hiding and spying from their semi closed windows.

How tedious. Their enemies would always have a handicap, if they felt like protecting weak people every time they fought. Then again, the fact that these Exorcists could do so without dying proved they were better than the last ones they killed.

"Does she have two Innocence, or what?" wondered Sheril, after seeing Allen with both the cloak and her arm.

"You know as well as I that she has only one. We can feel it."

"Yes, but it is a strange manifestation of… ouch, that got to hurt," Sheril said when the Chinese Exorcist got hit by the wind blades generated by a level two.

"Nah, superficial wounds," said Tyki, bored, and then his eyes widened. "Hey, what is that idiot doing?"

Yuu Kanda's illusions attacked the level three Chiaki, who had been trying to kill Allen. Chiaki was smart though, and managed to make it so that the insects hit and destroyed the extensions of Allen's cloak, that were holding it down. Now free and with an unique opportunity, the Akuma threw Kanda far away. The man hit a wall far away and fell with a crunch – something important must have been broken inside of his body. Meanwhile, the level three advanced on Allen, who managed to avoid the worst of the hit, but it slashed through her left arm, apparently making the Innocence there useless. The other Exorcist, Lenalee, still had to kill the two Akuma she fought against that had managed to drag her blocks away.

"I approve of them. These Exorcists are as good as we can get for the Earl's design," said Sheril, "it is better to hurry. You have work to do, little brother."

Tyki stretched lazily and looked at Allen, who was now toyed with by the level three. "At least it is not Yuu Kanda who needs help. I wouldn't save him even if you asked."

"Go already," Sheril said, and watched as Tyki disappeared, slipping through the tiled roof and running towards the conflict. Only three Exorcists, and they managed to destroy almost all of the Akuma the Noah sent. How many other Exorcist must be in the ship? Yes, this organization would do just fine.

::::::::::::::::::::

Allen fell to the floor, right arm breaking with a sickening crack. Her Innocence refused to move, twitching sporadically, and her legs had been trapped by fallen debris. The Akuma over her raised its blade, intent on cutting her in a half. Lenalee was fighting somewhere else, and Kanda screamed her name and tried to reach her, but he was just too far away –

She couldn't remember closing her eyes. She heard the sound of the blade cutting through the air and then through flesh, the smell of blood and the warm liquid washing over her, but there was no pain.

Allen opened her eyes and saw one of the last people she expected to see tonight.

The Minister's younger brother – Tyki Mikk, that was his name – leaned over her standing on his hands and knees, and was shielding her from the attack. The Akuma's blade shone red as it cut through him and almost pierced Allen herself.

"Oh my God…"

"Hey, girl… are you-"

Tyki was interrupted by a wet cough, and blood flowed from his lips, dropping on Allen's face.

"Oh my God… Tyki. We will help you," she said desperately, even if she couldn't exactly move and didn't know how to move him without making his wounds worse, either. A few seconds were needed for Kanda to destroy the remaining Akuma by running it through with Mugen itself. The man tried to remove the blade from Tyki without causing more damage, but only made the mess worse. He took the dark skinned man away from Allen and laid him on the floor.

"Lenalee, call for help for these two!" Kanda ordered, and only then Allen noticed the Chinese girl had just reached them. She gasped at their situation but didn't waste any time, swiftly taking away with the help of her boots.

"How are you?" Kanda asked, heaving the concrete that had fallen over her legs.

Allen panted, trying to ignore the pain coming from her right arm and her Innocence. "Forget about me! It's Tyki you should be worrying about…"

"You are the Exorcist. Now answer my question!" he demanded impatiently. "Is there any damage that you believe may become irreversible?"

"I don't know," she said, still unable to take her eyes off the man who saved her, laying in a bloody pool besides her. "My normal arm will be fine. I don't know about the Innocence, it may need specialized care…" she shook her head. "Now can you, for heaven's sake, focus on Tyki who's in a much worse condition?" she exclaimed in anger, anguished at this situation. Because of her ineptitude, Tyki, who came out of who knows where, had to interfere and save her. She had no idea why a man who barely knew her would risk his life in exchange for hers, but she would be damned if he died because of this.

"Tyki," she called at his fragile looking form, worried when he became too silent. "Listen to me. Don't sleep, okay? Lenalee is going to get help. She is terribly fast. You will be assisted in no time," she assured as she sat near his body.

"It's… fine," he said weakly. "You… okay?"

Allen held back a sob. "Quite fine," she answered. "And you will be, too. I promise."

Lenalee came back with a doctor who performed first aid, before a whole team came, together with a carriage to take them. When the authorities received the news that the Minister's brother was grievously hurt, they mobilized to help immediately. Tyki was taken to a hospital, while Kanda took Allen back to the ship, as they would give priority to healing her Innocence.

::::::::::::::::::::

Tyki watched as the doctor finished his bandages, giving some last advice that was supposed to keep him alive. He'd spent a long night in the hospital being operated, and only now had been able to leave the place.

"Really, Minister Kamelot," the doctor said worriedly, addressing Sheril, "are you really sure you wish for your brother to stay home? It is just too soon! He was only allowed to come back because it was you who asked, sir."

"Please do not worry, doctor. I only wish the best for my brother," Sheril assured him. "He will have a whole team of medics at his disposal while he recovers. This way he can stay home with his family, and he will not burden you in the hospital. I would like you to focus on the other patients. Tyki will be fine."

"If you say so, sir," the doctor said uncertainly. The door was knocked. Sheril opened it, and from it came four Akuma in human form, all dressed in white uniforms and carrying medical equipment.

"These are the doctors and nurses supposed to help my brother. I assure you they have a very respectable background. The rest of the team will be arriving soon," Sheril said, smiling.

"Ah… is that so? I am relieved, then," the man said. He finally bowed to Sheril and then to Tyki, and left the room.

The door closed and the man's steps disappeared as he was guided by a servant so he could leave the mansion. Sheril approached his brother, sitting by his bed. "Ah, Tyki. That you went through such lengths to protect your beloved. To watch you like this, it pains me so."

"Bastard. I was just following through your genial plan," he said, "but I've had enough of this." He ripped of his bandages, revealing a very hurt and carefully stitched torso, all blotched and looking like it would burst open any time. He pulled at the threads roughly, but the wound didn't have time to reopen, as it healed at the same time he transformed into his Noah form.

"Argh, finally. I almost couldn't stand it anymore. And to force my body to hold back from recovering, while those people poked and stitched. You owe me big time!"

"We both work for the Earl, you know," Sheril pointed out. "I didn't think we would have to do this, but the Exorcists had quite a good fight against our Akuma, weren't they? And only three of them… how many more must be in the ship? They'll probably last for a while in this world. I think they fit the Earl's description."

"Cute Allen did well until that retard got on her way," Tyki remarked, not even pretending to feel bad after watching his servants being killed one by one.

"Don't complain. What happened was to our benefit. You saved an Exorcist's life… at the cost of your own, almost. They don't know you can heal. This will surely take some of their suspicion away from us."

"I'm sure they would trust you even more if it was you who saved her," Tyki complained, prodding at his now unmarred stomach.

"But Tyki, it is you who clearly showed interest on her, whether it was an act or not," Sheril said. "That, plus your young age, would make you more susceptible to foolish, impulsive decisions."

"I'm twenty six, for heaven's sake."

"Heaven's? What's with that expression, you learned it somewhere?" Sheril asked, raising an eyebrow. "Never mind. The fact is that I, as the older brother and a successful politician, would hardly sacrifice myself for someone else. They would think it strange. You fit the role so much better."

"You just didn't feel like being butchered by an Akuma, of all things," Tyki complained, and Sheril messed his hair playfully. Tyki swatted his hand off moodily. Then, he smirked. "Hey. Saving the young girl from certain death would surely win me some points with her, right?"

To his pleasure, Sheril looked dismayed. "Tyki! Don't even think about it. I am going to tell the Earl!"

The younger man sighed theatrically, and watched as his brother worried about Tyki's allegiances. Sheril had been troubled ever since he was convinced that the train story was true, even if Tyki was making it sound like something else. Good, the idiot deserved it.

::::::::::::::::::::

"_Where the hell is that bastard?!_"

Allen wanted to cover her ears but, with both her arms incapacitated, she resigned herself to lay on the bed and listen as the captain screamed to his crew. They finally got in the ship, after Tyki had been taken to the hospital and Allen was carried by a surprisingly silent Kanda and taken to the same bed in the infirmary she had been at in her first day on the ship.

Kanda had immediately ordered the nearest Exorcist to fetch Komui, just to be informed the scientist had been gone since morning and had yet to come back.

The Japanese man had been furious and Allen hastily asked him to leave her on the bed, so she would be outside of his reach when he started raging. Half an hour had passed and Kanda told two teams of two Exorcists each to leave the ship looking for the scientist.

"No one else around here can repair Innocence. Fuck…" Kanda groaned, entering the room.

Now that Allen thought about it, her situation _was_ worrying. Her Innocence had deactivated long ago, but the long laceration looked no less dangerous than it did when she was laying in the city's cold concrete. And her right arm's pain stopped, but that was hardly a good signal considering how hurt it still was. Had something happened to Komui?

The door opened with a bang, making her jump, and Kanda just glared daggers at the scientist who was dragged by his ear into the room by his younger sister.

"Where the fuck were you?" Kanda screamed, punching the wall. Komui said nothing though, quickly coming to Allen's side and examining her wounds on both arms.

"I'm so sorry, Allen. I really didn't think you would need me today."

"I'm sorry for getting hurt. Thank you for your help."

"Don't worry. We were short on some medical supplies, but I bought some today. There is anesthesia," he said, already injecting it on Allen and massaging her arm, "now close your eyes. It will be over soon."

Allen smiled. "Don't worry, I will be fi…" Komui took out of his bag an enormous device that looked too much like a drilling machine. "Komui, just what-"

"Close your eyes," the pseudo doctor repeated, and she did so, before the torture started.

::::::::::::::::::::

With both her arms heavily cast and too traumatized to care about being badly hurt again in a short span of time, Allen entered the conference room with Daisya's help, since she couldn't even turn the doorknob.

"Good, we are all finally here," Kanda said, "Today we had much to think about. First, this city was infested with Akuma, and may still be. We were ambushed in a planned attack, an interesting fact considering it happened right after our meeting with the Minister."

Most of the Exorcists looked serious, likely understanding there would be absolutely no agreement with the Minister, who had to be in league with the Earl. Allen wanted to say what truly happened, but Kanda would probably explain that by himself, and her post operation voice was still a little pasty anyway.

As expected, the captain continued. "Details about our fight will be given in a report open to anyone who wishes to read about it. I recommend you all do so, as it is always important to know about leveled up Akuma's different abilities. Lenalee, Walker and I fought against seven Akuma, and many irrelevant level one others. Walker's state is because of a mistake of mine, not her own incompetence, and for that I apologize."

People stared and she blushed. She couldn't believe Kanda was capable of apologizing, and even expected him to blame her for getting hurt. It was nice, in a way, of him to say this in front of everyone, but also embarrassing. She probably looked very pathetic with both her arms hurt like this while Kanda and Lenalee had only minor wounds and, after Kanda's declaration, the crew wouldn't believe she was weak because of today.

She nodded, acknowledging the apology, and Kanda continued. "The most important point of the fight was that Walker almost got killed by one of our most powerful foes, yet was saved at the last moment by the Minister's younger brother, Tyki Mikk. He was gravely hurt in her place. The wound may be fatal, and he was rushed to an hospital."

"What? A normal guy just threw himself in an Exorcist battle?" Lavi asked, disbelievingly.

"That's right. I also find that ridiculous, but his wounds were real. There are no news about his state, yet. We will have to inquire about it tomorrow."

"This is just too strange… did he like Allen this much?"

Allen opened her mouth, but found no words appropriate to express her thoughts. Yes, Tyki had been kinder to her than to the others when they visited Kamelot's mansion, but she doubted someone would fall for her in a day and then promptly throw their life away in order to save hers. She voiced her doubts and most people agreed.

"We owe the Minister," Kanda said without preamble, "that is a fact, and I doubt he will let it slip. I don't believe a member of his family would risk their life for one of us if they were the Earl's cronies. While it is still too soon to consider him a trustworthy supporter, it is likely we will make a partial contract with him."

"Perhaps we truly found a powerful ally," said Krory, sounding hopeful.

"Let's hope so. As per usual, don't let your guards down. We lost our meeting with our contact, and it will be hard to arrange a new one, but I still would like to know more information about Kamelot's background. More than what is exposed to the public, at least."

Komui raised a hand. "Hmm, about that…"

"What is it?" snapped Kanda impatiently. He had yet to forgive the scientist for leaving the ship and causing a ruckus, even if he did buy important supplies.

Komui cleared his throat, and stood up. "Minister Sheril was born to the Bragança family in Portugal, and Tyki was born five years later. They were reported to be normal children, unremarkable besides the fact that they were nobles. Sheril was studious and worked hard to meet his family's expectations, while Tyki was known to be a lazy boy, never caring much about self improvement. That may be because his family didn't expect as much from him as they did from Sheril, the one who would become the heir.

"They grew up and Sheril made his debut in politics when he was seventeen years old. The eldest brother seemed to be working towards his family's goals, while Tyki was just expected to marry a high ranking lady. Nothing remarkable about either of them, I must say again. Their family thought the boys were quite normal, and was proud of Sheril. That changed when the man became nineteen – Tyki was fourteen, by then.

"The city they lived in was attacked by Akuma. It was a small attack and it is only recorded in history because it happened in a place where aristocrats lived, even if none of them got killed. The interesting fact, though, is that Tyki got hurt in one of these fights. He had been in a carriage with his parents in the marketplace, when the horses got hit and they had to leave it. They fled, but Tyki was injured. Not by an Akuma, but by an Exorcist's Innocence – this Exorcist probably hit him by accident. Fortunately, it wasn't a fatal wound. But the boy screamed as if he was being skinned alive, and was taken back home in a hurry, where he was tended to by the family's doctor.

Komui continued, with everyone's attention focused on him. "Ahem. The doctor kept visiting every day and caring for Tyki, but the boy wouldn't recover. His screams could still be heard by the house's servants, and they were eventually ordered to stay out of the wing were Tyki's bedroom was at. As the boy wouldn't get better and the doctor didn't know what to do, rumors started spreading in the city that the boy was a demon, because he was being slowly killed by a strike made by Innocence.

"One day, the doctor came to tend for the boy once more, but he never came back. Friends of the family and even some curious nobles asked about the boy, and his parents said he was just fine, but refused to let anyone visit him. Sheril came back from a travel then, and stayed with Tyki on his bedroom for a few days, not allowing anyone else to enter. A week or so afterwards, he left the house, taking Tyki with him. He would lately appear in Italian society as Sheril Kamelot and his brother, as Tyki Mikk. It is known that they aren't very friendly with their parents anymore, having adopted new names and never visiting Portugal again. The Bragança family eventually managed to give birth to a new heir, and that is it."

There was silence to his long story, and Komui decided to sit down, letting everyone else absorb it all. Then, Lavi spoke.

"This is fascinating. It fits perfectly with the few pieces of information I had. I wonder what happened to Tyki? Sheril must know, and that ought to be the reason they left their house."

Reed looked pensive. "Such a negative reaction to Innocence…"

"I was wondering why they had different surnames. Plus it is said they're Portuguese, yet they became part of Italy's aristocracy…"

Kanda clapped his hands to silence everyone. "Before the onslaught of question starts," he said, staring hard at Komui, "I want to know where in the world you got such information."

"I was out doing a investigation today," Komui said with a self satisfied smile, and then cringed. "I'm sorry Allen had to wait for me to come back, though."

"_Investigation_. What kind of investigation? How, and where?"

Komui didn't seem to happy with having to share such information, and that only raised the crew's suspicions. He finally breathed in, then, resigned. "I went to a bar."

"_What_?"

"Brother!"

"Don't think poorly of me, Lenalee darling! I didn't drink anything," he assured everyone loudly, specially Allen, who was now staring, horrified, at both her arms who had been recently tended to by the scientist through his unorthodox methods. "I merely drank coffee. And ate some traditional delicacies. Did you know the harbor workers are really friendly-"

"We know!" barked Kanda. "But you still didn't explain how you got Kamelot's and Mikk's life story told to you."

"They are quite popular with the ladies," Komui said, "and just about everyone in the city visits this place. Everyone drank and was willing to talk. Infatuated women, some infatuated guys too, jealous businessmen and low tier politicians, students who know just too much, and the barmaids, ah, they knew the most of them all… what is it? Stop staring at me!"

"Komui, are you freaking serious?"

"How amazing, Komui! You must be quite a sweet talker," Lavi said, with pride on his voice.

"Brother, I am a little disturbed."

"How do you expect us to believe this information?" Krory asked. He had been listening intently to the story, but thought it came from safer sources.

"It does make sense, considering the fragments of info I already had," Lavi said, "and a good investigator knows not to only ask the people related to the events – they usually keep their mouths shut about it. Gossip mongers love to talk about other people's lives, and they mostly do it just for fun, but end up accumulating a great wealth of information. Now that we have a lead, it will be easier to scrutinize."

They had some questions and argued about it. Allen stayed silent through the whole interaction.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked, worried since the other girl just kept staring at the floor after Komui's story.

"I wonder…" Allen started, "I wonder if Tyki is alright. If he was so critically debilitated by a small wound in the past, and was hit again, now by such a powerful strike…"

Lenalee stared at Allen's anguished face. "Oh, Allen… he saved you, didn't he?" the Chinese girl now felt guilty. Everyone was suspicious of Tyki Mikk and his brother because of their past, but if they were truly good, they needed protection, and the younger brother even saved an Exorcist. "We will be informed about his state and help no matter what. I'll see if my brother can't go to the hospital too. Maybe he can be of help, since he has experience with Akuma inflicted wounds. Did Tyki… did he get infected?"

Allen looked at her with wide eyes. "No… he didn't. It is impressive. He was cut through by Dark Matter, yet he wasn't consumed by it. How lucky. I… hope he didn't get a slowly acting infection."

"Never heard of such a thing. If someone is infected, they die immediately." Lenalee shook her head, trying to leave the sour subject. "You look very tired. Let me take you to your cabin."

"Thank you."

Allen let herself be guided by Lenalee, but was unable to take Tyki off her mind. Meanwhile Kanda stared at the oblivious girls as they left the room. These past days had been incredibly strange and he couldn't help but think there was something very dangerous behind their apparent good fortune.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Allen had a difficult night, with both her worry about Tyki and her physical pain making sleep a distant goal. Her Innocence was working hard on accelerating her healing but, considering how it was hurt, too, it all became a very uncomfortable ordeal. The possibility of asking for painkillers was dismissed as soon as it passed through her mind. She'd grown wary of Komui's healing methods. It wouldn't be surprising if the insane operations were proposed by Kanda as a way to incentive Exorcists not to get their Innocence damaged in battle.

The scar caused by Kanda's sword also pained her, and that was very surprising. She had endured greater wounds in the past, and they all healed perfectly eventually.

After a very interesting trial of flexibility and creativity where she tried to dress in her daily clothes with both arms in casts, she was resolute to accept Lenalee's help if she offered it again. Worriedly, she wondered how Tyki was faring, and then shook her head. The man probably had dozens of servants ready to attend his whims. If he was awake, that is, she thought sorrowfully.

She left her cabin and walked the stairs to the deck. Inclined on the railing, she looked at the city. It was so large, and seemed to have many attractions. There was a casino in the back of the pub she saw yesterday for these who knew how to play, but not even with her talents could she beat anyone in poker with both arms immobilized like that. In the sand below, Komui was laying in a beach chair reading a magazine of some sorts. Instead of tanning, though, he was turning into an unhealthy shade of red. Kanda, amidst death threats and insults, established a limit of ten meters for the man to stay away from the ship. She wondered if that would apply to her, too, if she wanted to go out.

Any thoughts about whether she could leave or not left her mind when she noticed that Kanda, Lavi and Krory were walking away from it, already halfway out of the beach. She was going to jump down, but then remembered her wounds and what a show it would be if she splattered on the sand, so she just ran towards them through the usual way.

"Kanda! Please wait," she called for him. The group stopped walking. Instead of looking annoyed, the captain merely seemed puzzled, and a little worried.

"What's it, Walker?"

"Where are you going?" she asked but, considering their formal clothing, the answer was quite obvious.

"Kamelot's mansion, of course," the Japanese answered.

"After what happened yesterday, we must talk to the Minister at our earliest convenience," Krory pointed out. "We decided to do it today."

Lavi laughed, but seemed a little pained by it. "There is no way we're escaping from repaying the favor. The guy is going to make it look like Tyki Mikk is dying, you'll see. If we're not careful in our negotiations, he will own our ship and our souls by the end of the day."

Allen found no humor in his speech. Tyki _could_ be dying. "Then I have to go, too," she pointed out, "since I'm the one who was protected. It is only appropriate."

Kanda stared at her, incredulous. "Too many painkillers making you drowsy, beansprout? Maybe you should go back to sleep. There is no way you're coming."

"You can't be serious," she said in amazement. "My life was saved yesterday, maybe at the cost of other! It will be a terrible insult if you three go, while I stay comfy and cozy in my cabin!"

Lavi and Krory looked like they wanted to argue, but Kanda beat them to it. "Look at your miserable self for a moment, beansprout! Go to Lenalee's cabin, she's got a huge mirror and there you will be able to see that you have both your arms broken, are tired, drugged and looking like utter shit. Lay on the ground right now and try to get up by yourself, I dare you. Mikk saw your damage, and we will explain it to the Minister. It is more than enough reason for you to be excused."

"I am perfectly capable of walking until there!"

"Have you just forgotten this city is not safe? None is, but the fact we fought so many Akuma yesterday proves it definitely. And now you want to go with us, when you can't even activate your Innocence! If we are attacked, we will be killed trying to protect you!"

"But… but, Tyki…"

Kanda gave a long, suffering sigh. "Seems like you are not only physically incapable, but also mentally. You're staying in the goddamned ship, like everyone else. This is not like yesterday, where you could convince me with your whining. Go back, _now_."

"I will follow you, whether you accept it or not!" she growled, furious at his tactlessness. "I will even go by myself, if necessary!"

Kanda stared her with a fearsome scowl, and she almost flinched. Almost. "Don't you dare. _Don't you fucking dare_, you stupid bitch! Take another step and I'll break both your legs so you won't be following anyone anywhere for a long while," he snarled, stepping towards her. "Don't you think I won't do it. I've had enough of your bullshit!"

The others flinched at the other man, who was irradiating violence. Allen's heart started beating fast with the threat of the captain who advanced menacingly at her. She almost jumped out of her skin when two red hands held her shoulders from behind. Komui, who had been watching the interaction from his chair, decided to interfere.

"Calm down, Kanda," he said, and she remembered, amidst her nervousness, how this wasn't the first time the scientist protected her from the Japanese's ire. "I think you have a meeting to attend to. It is better not to be late."

"But-"

"Allen." He said in an serious tone, and she silenced.

Kanda turned to depart, but not before looking back at her once more. "You should live by yourself," he finally stated in a deadly voice. "You already act like an independent Exorcist who disregards everyone else. I don't know how they could stand you in Rose Cross." And then, his scowl turned into a cruel smirk, "now we know why they forbade you from coming back."

As Kanda finally left, Krory and Lavi looked awkward. The latter sent her a weak smile, as if saying sorry for the captain's harsh words, before they too left after their leader.

Komui lead Allen back to the ship, whereas bystanders watched the scene with curiosity and some fright. Allen swallowed hard, his words reverberating in her head and making her forget about Tyki for a moment.

"How are your arms feeling?" Komui asked her as they walked up the ladder, leading Allen with a hand on her back.

"Perfectly fine," she assured, because mentioning that her Innocence hurt a little could result in a world of pain in the wrong side of Komui's drilling machine. Komui nodded, satisfied, until they reached the relative privacy of the deck. Laboun was in the watching post, but he most likely couldn't hear them from the distance.

"Now, Allen, about what happened…"

"Please take your sunglasses off, Komui," she said, "I can't take you seriously while you are wearing them."

"Ah." He took the bulky dark glasses off, "Alright. Anyway, I hope you aren't… well, scared."

"He wouldn't really hurt me, would he?"

The silence answered her, revealing a truth that was a little shocking. The tall scientist must have seen her worried face, because he quickly said, "um, Kanda doesn't go around attacking Exorcists, but he has quite a temper, and you were trying him down there. He does attack Lavi and Daisya with his sword sometimes, but that is a bit of a comic relief in the ship, because they never truly get hurt, and… well, if Kanda wanted them dead, they would be, you know?" Allen's eyes were wide as she stared at him incredulously, not liking the way this conversation was turning to at all. "Ah… I must learn to express myself properly. Kanda wouldn't break your legs, I think, but don't defy him so openly, alright?"

"I… wanted to see Tyki," she finally said, miserably. She was going to hug herself, but ended hitting her broken arms one against the other, instead. Komui stifled a laugh at that, which was pretty ironic considering the large white patch on his sunburned face where his glasses had been.

"I understand. If I owed someone a life debt, I would want to see them too. To have them hurt because of such debt, then, I would be insane with worry!" Allen's eyes lighted up as he, apparently, understood her. "But," he said, raising a finger before she could thank him, "Kanda wasn't unreasonable when telling you to stay here. This place is risky, Allen, and you were the one to experience its danger the most!"

"It was just so I could thank him…"

"Tyki Mikk is most likely out cold still, if the description Kanda and Lenalee gave me of his wounds is to be believed," Komui reasoned, "I doubt very much he will be discharged from the hospital's intensive care section, where only relatives may visit, typically. Your visit would be wasted."

"I see," Allen said, face reddening with embarrassment. It did make sense. "I acted like a fool, didn't I?"

"Yes. But we all have our moments. Please go back and rest. Allen, you've shown to be a pretty restless person. That can be good and can also be bad, it all depends on the moment."

Allen shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "I'll try to control it. Thank you, Komui…"

::::::::::::::::::::

"This is it, then," the Minister said, running his pen over the contracts Kanda had also signed seconds before. "I hope this is the start of a good partnership."

After a long afternoon of negotiations, it was done. Sheril Kamelot also signed the copies, which Kanda gave to Krory to safeguard.

"This is the whole compilation of information I've gathered," said Sheril, extending a book and many brochures to Kanda, which he accepted and opened in order to quickly check the contents. "First, we have the brokers. The ones vulnerable to me, I will take care of personally. The ones who seem closely associated to Akuma, you will have the information about, so you can do to them whatever you wish. There are also some maps, each useful in a different way."

Kanda nodded, checking the documents. He stopped in a map that covered not only Europe, but the whole world. It was filled with dots, most blue but some of other colors and, observing the pattern in England, Japan and China, Kanda had an idea of what they were about.

"Exorcist organization headquarters, right?"

"Yes," answered the Minister, "I hope you understand I couldn't investigate about any in particular, as for a normal person to gather and store information about the inside works of Exorcist groups could be considered a treason," he remarked, satisfied when Kanda nodded in agreement. "But the locations could be useful to you. They are recent, and if you ever need help and one of them is nearby, who knows? You might find allies."

"That's an impressive map," Kanda said, surprised. He could recognize many of the organizations pointed in Europe, and some in Asia. The man had also managed to find some in America and Oceania.

"Thank you. Be assured this information is top secret; you're the first one I share all of this with."

"Good," said Kanda. "I hope you understand things should remain this way."

"Of course. As per stated in our contract, this data is exclusive to you."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at a particular dot, painted red. Staring at the legend, he saw the red dots meant eliminated Exorcist groups.

"Do you have any idea which organization this was?" he asked to Kamelot, who nodded somberly.

"Yes. It was destroyed recently, too, by a terrible force. God only knows who did that, because that can't be normal Akuma. Then again, I'm no specialist. But, if you open the yellow folder I gave you before, you will find a few pictures. Letter R, specifically."

Kanda did so, shuffling through many images he would examine properly afterwards. Under letter R were three pictures, only. The first was of a tall building that was impossible for him to identify. He stared pointedly at Lavi, but the young man shrugged, as if to say he had no idea what it was. Around it was a thick forest, dense trees everywhere as far as the picture would show.

The next picture was clearly zoomed and a little blurry, but he could see the tall and fit looking man. He had blond hair tied on his back, and two dots on his forehead. Wearing dark robes, the crest on his chest was unmistakable.

"This is…" Kanda started.

"Rose Cross," Sheril confirmed his thoughts. "So rare to see a member wearing the official uniform. He must have been on a mission where he had to prove his identity. I heard a true Rose Cross emblem is impossible to imitate."

The captain was, not for the first time, disturbed at the amount of information this politician had. Indeed, Rose Cross was one of the most reliable organizations he knew. Few enemies were foolish enough to try to imitate the official crest that was somehow infused with Innocence aura itself, most likely related to the talents of one of their Exorcists.

"Would you look at the last picture?"

Kanda did so, and had to blink some times before believing the photography that was in front of his eyes. "This can't be!"

The Minister shook his head. "Unfortunately, it is."

The picture in his hand showed a great wreckage, to the point where he would have no idea what it was about, had he seen it out of this context. It was clearly taken from far away, if one considered the small size of the trees, that were burnt and broken. An enormous, smoking crater was the focus, giant and dotted with many pieces of the great building that once took place there.

Kanda was almost speechless. "Rose Cross…"

"Was destroyed recently," finished Sheril. "Look at the date below the picture. Not even a month ago! The picture of the young worker – whether he is an Exorcist or an ordinary person, I have no idea – was the first thing I had sent to me. My precious informant managed to trace this man back to this building, that was Rose Cross' base. Some time ago, however, a great explosion was noted from the nearby city – that was kilometers away, you should note – and that was what remained of the place."

Rose Cross was gone. One of the greater, if not the greatest Exorcist group in the world. Who knew how many Innocence such an organization had in their power, how many Innocence had just been _destroyed_-

"This date," Lavi said in surprise.

"Mmm?" Sheril asked in interest.

Lavi shut his mouth, knowing it wasn't his place to speak. Kanda, however, remembered that the trading of information was the main point of the contract he just signed. Swallowing hard and trying to control his grief at the distressing news, he explained, "This is the same date an Exorcist from Rose Cross joined us,"

"Oh, is that so? Which Exorcist?"

"Allen Walker. You've met her."

"Ah, that one. I see. But she joined you the exact same day of the destruction? Were you really close to the location?"

"She was… in a mission," said Kanda, and no one dared to contradict him. "They sent her to us. We couldn't understand why until now. Walker apparently didn't know about it, herself."

"I see. It is so fortunate that she didn't die with the others," Sheril said. "At any rate, as the captain must have checked, the documents contain all of the information I have promised you. Note the pages with green borders; they display the many places where you can find houses owned by me or my associates. Mention my name and you will allowed in, having food, shelter, clothes and whatever else you may need ready for use. Are there any questions?"

"That is enough. We will contact you if we need anything else."

"And you may count on us if you ever need it, of course," Lavi pointed out politely.

"That is wonderful. Thank you for your time," he said, shaking Kanda's, Krory's and Lavi's hands, before they shared parting words, and the Exorcists left the Minister's mansion.

::::::::::::::::::::

"The capital of Brazil… is… Brasília!" Road said happily, filling another blank in her homework. She then proceeded to number two. "Um, Tyki. What is the capital of Egypt?"

"Er… Egyptia?"

"No, stupid!" Road said, kicking his leg below the table both sat at. It went through, as Tyki chose not to let her hit him. "It's Cairo!"

"Listen, I have better places to go, and better people to meet. Are we quite done?"

Road pouted. "There are only 187 countries left."

There was a polite knock in the door. Tyki quickly and silently got up from his chair, slipping on his bed swiftly. He covered himself up to the chest, leaving his arms out. He coughed and answered with a weak voice, "Enter". Road rolled her eyes.

"Master," said the maid, "I have observed as ordered. The visitors are, indeed, Exorcists."

"Is that so? Tell them to come here. The white haired girl, specifically. Road was just leaving."

"I was not," the girl said, returning to her scribbling stubbornly.

"Sir, there is no-"

"Yes, you are, Road!" Tyki exclaimed to his niece, and then he turned to the maid. "Hey, Diana, please hurry up, will you?"

"Yes, sir," the maid said, not wanting to bother her poor, infatuated, sick master by saying there was no white haired girl here. She left quietly, hoping he would forget about it and go back to sleep.

Tyki messed his hair up, held his bottle of painkillers close to his chest for a dramatic effect, and let his eyelids droop a little. "Road… how do I look?"

"Like a pervert," was her answer. "Who are you trying to seduce?"

"None of your business. Get the hell out."

"I want to make friends, too!" she complained.

"Listen, I really need you to disappear only for a little while-"

Another knock on the door. "Enter," said Tyki, his voice small and pitiful, but his visitor was not the one he expected. "Sheril?"

"Why, my dear brother, should I have let you stay in the hospital, after all?" Sheril asked happily, very amused by his younger brother's theatrics.

"Hey, Papa! Help me with my homework!"

"Of course, my dear!" the man gushed, sitting in the chair Tyki was in before.

Tyki rolled his eyes. "Road! Sheril! Get out!"

Road walked to her uncle and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be so stressed, Tyki. It does no good for your health."

"_Sim, sim. Fora daqui_, cough, cough, cough."

Road stuck her tongue at him and then danced out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Really, the mood wasn't very nice to start with, Tyki thought. Allen was to enter in a darkened room, heavy with the scents of changed curatives, blood, medicine and pain. She was then to lay her eyes upon his fragile but attractive body, the rescuer who was on the brink of death because he saved her. Sheril said such gloomy decoration would be an overkill, though, leaving his room as it was. Vases of flowers here and there offered the ambient a delicate sweet scent, and there was no medical equipment to be found. Even his bed clothes were depressingly cheerful, making it look like he was just taking a nap. Basically, it was quite hard to pity him.

Where was Allen, anyway?

He voiced his question, and his brother sent him an evil smile. "She didn't even come. Only Yuu Kanda, Lavi Johansson and a funny man named Arystar Krory. She told them to say 'hi' to you, though," Sheril finished, decided to make the female Exorcist look like a very cold person. This romance in Tyki's head would go nowhere, he knew. It was for the best for him to stop it before it even started.

Tyki growled, jumping from his bed and throwing the medicine bottle far away. "Come on!"

"Don't drop the act so fast, Tyki. Actually, I think it is about time your well wishers come. My friends from the Court are _so_ worried about you."

Tyki sighed and went back to bed, his disposition to perform a moribund sod now quite low. Perhaps he would pretend to be in a coma or truly dead. The stuck up humans who wanted to win Sheril's favor just wouldn't end.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kanda and his two companions were back in the ship a few minutes before midnight. The Exorcists had decided beforehand between themselves what kind of agreement they were willing to offer to the Minister and the extent to which it could be expanded, so it didn't take more than a day for everything to be settled.

"I'm surprised he accepted to let us get away with offering so little," said Krory, as they approached the ship.

Lavi looked at the darkening sky over them thoughtfully. "Just the promise of sending news of our progress periodically and helping Italy if there is an emergency, huh? I don't know what he expects from that first one. I mean, come on. We won't really be sharing everything we do with him. Plus, what about the other Exorcists he talked about, the ones he wanted to ally with using our information as an incentive?"

"He knows an Exorcist's life is worth more than that of the average human," Kanda pointed out, after being silent during their whole walk back to the beach.

"Hey, Yuu…"

"Silence, rabbit. You know that is true. Yes, his brother – who is alive, by the way – risked his life in order to save an Exorcist's. But what I know, and Kamelot knows too, is that such an attitude is what is expected from any person dealing with our kind. While the man could've stayed hidden through the whole thing and Walker would've died, the fact is that in this world we are more valuable than the others. Anyone trying to demand favors from an Exorcist over helping them would be poorly seen by the public in general."

Krory stayed silent through the whole speech, not looking like he disagreed. Good, thought Kanda. He would bash sense into every one in his ship yet, even that retarded girl. Lavi, as expected, looked troubled by the whole ordeal.

"I know you're right in some points, and that we are very valuable soldiers in this world," Lavi started, looking uncomfortable with his words, "but not everyone follows through this unspoken agreement. People are expected to help us, but they won't always do it. They'd rather hid in order to avoid getting hurt. Mikk could have done so, and that he truly cared for Allen is remarkable-"

"A crush, and a very stupid one, that is what I think happened," Kanda pointed out impatiently. "A rich noble who was protected and spoiled through his whole life… older than me in years, yes, but not mentally. Probably took a fancy to Walker the first time he saw her. You know among the nobles it is an honor to marry an Exorcist, and he probably saw her as a potential trophy wife and recklessly threw himself between Walker and the danger, not really thinking about the consequences. Bet when he wakes up in a world of pain and is told of the many scars and probable permanent damage he'll have to deal with, he will regret ever trying to play the hero."

The others looked speechless for a while. Then, Krory said, with a light of understanding in his eyes. "I see… we cannot determine anything for sure, but he could be trying to court Allen."

"Uh… I don't know if I can believe that," Lavi said, scratching his head.

"Aren't you the one who knows history the best? It wouldn't be the first time something like that occurred. Actually, it happened to Lenalee, when a young Chinese lord decided he was _in love_ with her," the Japanese sneered in contempt. "It was before either of you joined our group. I was going to interfere, but Komui acted first. The little lord isn't dead, but I hear his skin breaks into foul hives every time Lenalee's name is mentioned."

Seeing as the others were still speechless by the revelation, Kanda continued, "I bet Mikk dreamed of being visited by a very guilty Allen Walker, who would feel she owed him a huge favor, and would do just about anything he asked of her. Soon, she would be informing us she was leaving the ship, because Mikk needed her or whatever. Don't look at me like that," he snapped, irritably, "just think about her insane behavior earlier today. She's not right in the head, and can't be allowed near that noble for a long time."

The others seemed to agree, whether because of Kanda's marriage theory or simply because the idea of a small woman with both arms in casts happily trudging through the Akuma infested city seemed as ridiculous to them as it seemed to him. Since it was very late, he dismissed both men, deciding to talk to his crew tomorrow, when they would finally sail away from this city. They had not stayed for a remarkably long time, but he still felt as if they had been trapped here.

Nodding to Suman Dark, who was in the watching post this night, he descended the stairs, intent on grabbing a snack on the kitchens and then go directly to his cabin. Suddenly remembering about the state of their supply, he went to check whether they would have to restock here before departing. He was surprised to find the storage rooms replete with food. Must have something to do with the "friendly harbor workers" that became Walker's slaves. Good, she should repay them somehow, he thought crossly. Attached to the storage's door was a note written by Komui saying they should wait until he checked everything for poison.

Used to such a procedure, he took a bite out of the rice cake he found in the kitchen and walked in the direction of his cabin.

::::::::::::::::::::

Allen walked the dark corridors of the ship after just having the most difficult shower of her life. Lenalee had offered to help, but she felt too embarrassed. While this wouldn't be the first time someone bathed her, when such a thing happened she was usually unconscious, and it was a nurse.

So after somehow barely managing to clean herself with mostly unusable arms, she gave up trying to properly dry her body and put her nightgown in a sloppy fashion. The now wet cloth clung to her body uncomfortably, and her drenched hair dripped water over her shoulders and back constantly. She started regretting her shyness deeply.

Steps could be heard coming from the kitchen's direction. Someone was out for a midnight snack, then. She hoped it was Lenalee. She would swallow her pride and ask the girl to help her out.

The one she suddenly found herself face to face with was a different long haired Asian, though. Kanda, still dressed in the same attire he wore this morning, was munching on a now half eaten rice cake. He looked at her, sending an utterly unimpressed – and quite annoyed – stare at her appearance.

"Beansprout," he greeted after swallowing his last bite, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Is there a curfew I wasn't aware of?" was her automatic response, but then she remembered she actually wanted to make peace with the surly captain, somehow. "Um, I mean, I couldn't sleep, and showering took a while…"

"Showering? You look like you fell on the sea and just got rescued," Kanda said, looking over her shoulder at the water trail she was leaving behind her. "And you're making my ship a mess. Did no one – I mean, Lenalee," he corrected, remembering she was the only other female in the ship, "offer to help you?"

Allen reddened, and was going to answer, when he interrupted. "Wait. Shut up, you know what? I don't care. Since you are up and about, and not going to sleep any time soon – don't look at me like that, it's cold and if you go to bed in this state you're going to wake up in a coffin – then follow me. We need to talk."

That was an unexpected turn of events. She had been hoping for a chance to talk to Kanda, but surely not at this hour, and she thought she would have to request for a conversation herself. It was not surprising, she supposed. He probably wanted to chastise her for her behavior earlier. It was only appropriate.

She followed him to the cabin's corridor. He opened one of the last doors and, to her surprise, she found herself in what had to be his cabin. He closed the door behind her, since she would have trouble doing so, and gestured for her to sit, scowling in annoyance when they both heard the wet sound of her body hitting the previously dry chair.

"About this morning-"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," she interrupted. "I… really let my heart take control over me. Komui reasoned with me. I understand I was wrong. I will try not to be so difficult from now onwards," she quickly spat out the memorized speech, because it would be hard for her to say it all otherwise. She was sorry for acting childishly, but also more than a little sour at the words he spoke to her back then.

"I see…" Kanda finally said, "Komui is able to operate miracles, then. I thought it would take a long time to shove some sense into your skull. Now, on other topic," he said, shuffling through his bag, that was full of documents, and she stared at him incredulously. That was it? But she chose to remain silent, not wanting to bother him and also curious about what else he would want to talk about.

"I have some questions about your previous organization, Rose Cross."

Allen tensed, not expecting such words, but scolded herself silently. Of course he would eventually ask. She did join in a most unexpected way, and, considering they hostile relationship, he had no reason to try to be understanding about it.

Seeing as she had nothing to say about that, Kanda continued, "Rose Cross is one of the greater Exorcist organizations in England, if not the whole world. Your Master was an Exorcist and part of it, right?"

"Right," she said, because that much was obvious.

From then on he proceeded to share some information he had about it. Most of it were things that were known to the Exorcists in general; some pieces she was surprised he knew about, but when he told her the exact location of the headquarters, she was speechless.

"Am I right?" Kanda asked, after pointing many facts about her home. Knowing it would be futile to deny it, Allen just nodded, wondering who else knew about it all.

"Good," said Kanda, staring at a dark book of some sorts. "How many Exorcists lived there?"

She shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't just say that. It seemed simple, yet it wouldn't do for people to know how many Exorcists they had to destroy until Rose Cross couldn't be considered an Exorcist group anymore. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, but it wasn't her place to divulge such things. She stared him in the eyes, silently informing him she wouldn't answer that question.

The captain kept asking more questions, like what were the other Exorcist's Innocence like, how many Innocence they managed to retrieve and store and where they did so, and many other crucial data she wouldn't speak about, no matter how angry he would get. With a sneeze here and there, she shook her head when he asked anything she considered an important secret, or simply stared at him until he gave up.

Kanda seemed tired and deflated from his interrogation. She felt exhausted herself, and wondered for how long she had been inside this oppressing cabin. The Japanese finally closed the remaining documents, and sat back on his chair. "At least you aren't the kind to give information about your allies. I hope you keep this attitude if you ever find yourself questioned by our enemies… or any outsider, to be honest, no matter who they are."

Allen gaped, unable to believe him. "Were you testing me?"

"Get used to it," he said unapologetically, "I was going to be more fierce about it, but honestly, you do look like you were told to fight a horde of level three Akuma with a baseball bat. You may go."

She got up, still terribly confused but happy this post midnight questioning session was over. Before she reached the doorknob, though, Kanda said, "wait."

_Of course it wouldn't be this easy_, she thought despairingly, before turning back to him.

Kanda picked a yellow folder from his bag. Opening it in a way she couldn't see the inside, he picked a single sheet of paper – actually, it was smaller than a traditional one. He closed the folder and called her back, and she did so, standing before him.

Still sitting, he gave the paper to her – a picture, she now knew, and asked, "tell me if you recognize this place. Do concentrate."

Allen stared at the black and white picture, doing as he asked. There was an enormous black hole – a crater, full of many things she couldn't recognize. Looking at its borders, she tried to recognize the things around it – to her surprise, they were trees, and by the tiny size of them, she could understand the crater was an enormous one. The light dots had to be pieces of debris, and nature around it was broken and burnt, the reason for which she found it so hard to recognize the plants around the place.

"Was this… caused by Akuma?" she asked, worried at the size of the destruction.

"Answer my question," Kanda said, not giving her the opportunity to ask anything else.

"No, I do not recognize this place. Even if I had been here before, it is just too devastated. Unrecognizable. Yes, it is a jungle somewhere, but there is no way I can say if I have ever been there before."

Kanda stared up at her with piercing eyes. She was, however, tired and cold, and had been under that same stare for some time, so it had lessened the intimidating effect, somehow. She gave him the picture back, asking if that was all. He dismissed her once again, turning on the chair towards his desk once again, effectively ignoring her.

::::::::::::::::::::

Dismissing Allen after she convinced him she couldn't recognize the place in the picture, Kanda didn't know whether to be disappointed or glad. His initial plan had been to, first of all, berate Walker for her attitude earlier; then, he would ask her questions about Rose Cross and finally inform the girl the place didn't exist anymore. Any hope she had of coming back would be crushed, so she could focus on doing her best on his organization, instead. He heard from Lenalee about how much Allen missed the place she called her "home", and wondered whether this attachment was stopping her from being a rational person.

Instead of doing as planned, though, he had the whole plan turned on its head. First, he didn't have the chance to properly chastise her, for she offered an apology and an honest understanding of her mistakes before he could open his mouth. Second, she didn't divulge any important information about Rose Cross, no matter how much he pried. That was surprising. He knew loyal Exorcists would never part with crucial information about their organizations, but he didn't expect the girl to have this kind of resolution. And third, he hesitated to tell her the truth about the elimination of the group she belonged to. He gambled when he gave her the photography and, when she didn't recognize it, he just let her leave, somehow unwilling to say the words that would force her into a definite decision – to ally with him or to disregard her Master's order and leave.

"Rose Cross… I always obeyed the organization back then. Always."

Kanda turned to her and raised an eyebrow. He didn't realize she had yet to leave, having dismissed her and lost himself in thought instead. Where did that little declaration come from? Allen shuffled uncomfortably before continuing, "They haven't abandoned me because of that."

_Ah, so that's what it is._ Kanda stared at her pathetic form, only worsened now that she stood up. Her wet nightgown clung to her thin figure. Her hair was somehow still dripping water over the girl and the floor around her, the messy tresses making her comparable to a drenched white rat. She had goose bumps in her exposed skin and avoided his gaze. The broken arms only enhanced the image of some kidnapped orphan who had no place on his ship.

It was hard to understand she was the same person who fought by his side and Lenalee's just yesterday… or the day before that, now that he saw it was past midnight. Had he not seen her in action, he would seriously consider hunting her guardian and asking him to please take her back. Her mental state seemed to be as fragile as her physical. Her affirmation of how Rose Cross hadn't left her because of her disobedience seemed like an attempt to convince herself more than him. And what's up with using the term "abandonment" instead of "dismissal", the proper one? She was fired by her organization, not left in the streets by her parents or anything like that.

"If what you're saying is true, then you're right," he said finally, and noted a shift on her instance, but she still stared at the floorboards. Not knowing what else to say, he opened a drawer in his wardrobe and pulled out one of his simple white towels, throwing it over her head and roughly drying her hair up.

She jumped, startled, and finally looking him in the eyes. "Kan-"

"Silence. I can only imagine the huge cold you will catch tomorrow if you go to sleep in this state. We will have to stay in the town for treatment, then. That is, if you aren't sick already," he grumbled, irritated as she let out another sneeze. "Be more responsible, woman!"

After some more fussing from both parts, Allen finally left the cabin, and Kanda sighed and started undressing, feeling uncomfortable about the past events. It felt like a day where everything was done in a half; their contract with Kamelot; their soon to happen departure from the city; and, finally, Allen Walker.

His first impulse was to tell the woman about how her dear organization had been obliterated by some terribly powerful force that could only be the Earl himself, rudely extract as much information as possible from her fragile mind through pressure and threats, and then finally shove the girl out of his room, possibly after ordering her to clean the mess in his cabin somehow. But he was the captain of this ship, the leader of this organization, and it was his duty to look for the mental and physical health of his subordinates.

Tomorrow he would ask Komui to examine her and determine whether she was in good health or not. It wouldn't do to sail with a sick Exorcist aboard. Then, they would start their hunt for new Exorcists, as they had stored many Innocence already and were reaching the point where it wasn't safe to travel carrying it all around anymore.

Perhaps he could lift his order to the crew to keep their Innocence storage room a secret from their newest member. She didn't have a loose tongue, at the very least. Kanda looked at the yellow folder once more, before securing it inside his drawer. With Rose Cross out of the map in an instant, they couldn't be too sure of their own future anymore.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Rose Cross' temporary new headquarters had to go through many corrections and additions. Still, it was far from being appropriate to shelter the members of the organization. This building had been owned by a cookie factory that was closed years ago, and remained abandoned until it finally became property of the government.

"Bah! With cookies this bad, I know why they had to close," gasped assistant Masen, amidst a coughing fit. He then proceeded to throw the remaining cookies on the floor and step over them.

"You're going to clean that," grumbled Reever, "and what did you expect? These have been bad for more than a decade. How can you eat the stuff?"

The other just mumbled bad humoredly, before going back to his exploration of the old building. They had already made use of most of the suitable rooms, even though they were lacking a great amount of equipment. In one of his many pessimist moments, Reever wondered whether this was the end of Rose Cross. Their previous headquarters had cost lots of money, favors, sweat, tears and blood – quite literary. For how long would they have to stay in such an unsuitable place?

"Chief Reever, we have finished the warding of room number five," informed one of the members as soon as she saw him. "Would you like to check it?"

"Thank you, Tokusa. I must admit magical barriers aren't my specialty, though," admitted Reever. "I will still take a look and you can explain how it works, alright?"

"Yes, sir. General Marian would be the one responsible for the supervision, but we couldn't find him."

Ah, Cross. One of the strongest Exorcists known to men, and the only one to manage the extraordinary feat of possessing two Innocence… even if one of them was terribly shady and had to be breaking many moral and ethical laws. More than that, the man was also a very knowledgeable scientist and a powerful user of old magic. It was overkill, really. He could be called the perfect soldier…

…if he wouldn't disappear all the time, of course. That and his questionable drinking and gambling habits.

"I can't believe him," Reever said in a pathetic voice, because the anger had dissipated long ago, only to be substituted by depressed acceptance. "Alright. I'm sure you guys did a great job. Let's go."

Madarao, Tewaku and Tokusa were young magic users who joined their organization years ago. Brought in by one of their youngest members by that time, Howard Link, they had no ties to any family or group and wanted to help the Exorcist cause. Not being particularly skilled in science and unable to become Exorcists, they, to everyone's surprise, became apprentices of Cross Marian, who offered of his own volition to share his knowledge in magic. Now, they were good battle reinforcements and effective in protecting the base against Akuma until the Exorcists could destroy them, among many other interesting abilities he had yet to learn of.

They finally reached the room. While Reever couldn't examine the magical symbols and manifestations by himself, an explanation from Tokusa was enough for him to be satisfied, for now. Room five was the current home of their most important Exorcist, after all.

"How are you, Hevlaska?" he asked curiously, seeing as she stood in a floor also covered in many symbols, these ones familiar to him – they were used to store Innocence.

"Much better," answered the ethereal woman, "I was finally able to remove most of the Innocence pieces from my body and can now watch over them instead."

A human whose body was consumed by Innocence, until one didn't know whether to call her an Exorcist or an Innocence itself. Hevlaska was an unique member capable of protecting, examining and nurturing the precious dormant anti Akuma weapons. That came at a heavy price, though. Her habits were far from human. She didn't wear any clothes, her humanoid features not showing anything a woman would want to hide. She also never ate and slept only for very short periods.

He wondered if she missed being a normal woman, but never broached the subject.

"I think I can say everything is fine for now, Tokusa," Concluded Reever. "Of course, when the General comes back, he should take a look, too."

"Reever, there you are!"

The man in question turned to the agitated cook who called him, surprised. "Jerry? It's good to see you," he said, and was very honest about that. Their food stocks were ending and they reached a point where he almost wanted to try one of the ten years old cookies himself.

"There is no kitchen here!" the boisterous man exclaimed, "no kitchen! When I was told this used to be a cookie industry, I was very happy, as I expected to find at least basic supplies and equipment, but they just gave me a dark room with so many unrecognizable burnt stuff, I wouldn't mind betting it used to be a crematorium!"

"I'm sorry, Jerry, but it's been only a week since we started settling here, and it will take a… little while," he said, staring dubiously at the precarious construction, "to set things up close to what they used to be."

"That's very fascinating, but do you want to eat, or not? You could as well have told me to cook in the crater that used to be our home!" Jerry said angrily, and then sniffed at that last part.

Reever rolled his eyes, praying for patience. "I understand, but the thing is, we are currently setting up the laboratories, now."

"The kitchen, man, the kitchen! Set your priorities straight, please."

Reever was going to make a run for it, but was interrupted by a voice that was very welcomed and hated at the same time. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"General! You…" Jerry stopped midsentence, and then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Where is my Allen?" he demanded angrily, and Reever started retreating slowly.

"She died while trying to protect us using a Love Shield," the redhead explained, to the distress of the cook and the exasperation of the scientist. Did the General have to provoke everyone?

Jerry's wails could be heard in the whole building, to the point where some people came to see if everything was alright. Even Klaud Nyne came. Upon seeing the other General, she calmed down. It was as if she thought it was perfectly normal for an adult to be crying because of Cross.

"What is it now, Marian?" she asked impatiently.

"We won't have to stay here for long, dear. Some 'friends' jumped at the opportunity to give our organization a new place and funding. Will take some time to be what it once was, but money isn't a problem."

Klaud thought it was a joke, but her eyes brightened when she saw it was for real. "I will want to take a look at these files before we proceed. We cannot accept help from just about anyone, and we know what is the standard of friends you keep."

Cross feigned a hurt look, but his face was so used to being set in a smug expression it was mostly ineffective.

::::::::::::::::::::

Blue everywhere, from north, south, east and west moving in small waves. Allen had been excited about being on the watch post for about two minutes, before her enthusiasm drained out and she noticed that watching unchanging blue ocean was incredibly boring.

"How long do I have to stay here, anyway?"

Lavi, who was steering the ship, laughed from his position far below her. "I knew you wouldn't last for long! Five hours, me beauty. But pay attention! You never know when enemies will come."

"You seem awfully eager for the possibility of an attack."

"You will, too, after the first couple of hours up there. Just you wait."

Her arms were completely healed in a matter of days. Fortunately, she rarely got sick, so the cold Kanda expected her to develop never happened and they left the city, much to the crew's relief. With her Innocence having done the job of healing its host, Allen was once more allowed to help in the ship, starting today.

So she remained in her post, Lavi breaking the silence sometimes and making her feel better, but she still wished she could be doing anything else. Lavi left after an hour, being substituted by Laboun. Timcanpy eventually flew towards her. She smiled and let him stay over her head. To be honest, she worried about him flying to the sea and disappearing, never to be found.

Bothered by the prospect, she patted him as he lay nested in her hair. The golden golem flew and started floating in front of her. She stared at him wistfully. He was the last thing she had remaining of Rose Cross. There was no way she was ever going to let him disappear. She had created him long ago, and he was one of her greatest friends –

Allen frowned and shook her head, as if awakening from a state of confusion. What was she thinking? She didn't create Timcanpy. Maybe insanity was one of the side effects of staring at the horizon for so long.

::::::::::::::::::::

Like most members of the crew, Daisya was happy to leave the city. He never had a problem with living in the sea, and Kanda's tension had been killing him. The man was never relaxed for long, but he seemed about to explode back there.

He walked the stairs up to the deck so he could look for the watch he had lost, but there was someone up there blocking the exit – just the man he had been thinking about.

"Hey, Kanda," he greeted, and the captain took a step to the side so the other could pass.

Daisya was going to leave him, but was curious about what was keeping the Japanese here. Looking in the same direction the other was staring at, he saw Allen on the watching post. She dutifully observed the sea, her strange golem flying around.

"Is it really ok for her to be working already?"

"Komui said she is fully healed. I had my doubts, so I tried to avoid giving her any job that would require physical labor."

"Are we free of the terrible watching post for a while, then?"

"Not only now. Her ability to detect Akuma make that place all the best suited for her."

"That's right, you said her strange eye can feel the enemy's presence. Does that mean she could even detect them if they are underwater?"

Kanda's mouth tightened at that. He could still remember that attack; even attentive watchers couldn't detect subaquatic Akuma and only a couple of level twos were enough to almost sink their ship. Komui had joined them recently, and did a incredibly fast job of repairing that helped them navigate with a very damaged ship until they reached the nearest shoreline. Kanda stopped telling the scientist to leave the crew after that.

"I don't know. It seems like a very useful ability, but it is clearly limited. Walker detected the Akuma only when they were twenty meters away or so. Very useful in a crowded city, but not so much in the sea."

"You could just ask her for details about her eye," he pointed out.

Kanda growled, and Daisya raised an eyebrow. "She's a… very difficult person to deal with," the Japanese explained.

Daisya laughed so loud Laboun waved to him from his position by the helm. "Really? I think she's alright. Kinda blue when we talk about Tyki Mikk, but other than that, no problems with her."

Rolling his eyes, the captain stopped staring at her, now turning his attention to Daisya. "Times like these make me wish Marie was here. Blind, yet the best at feeling the enemy's presence. Plus he would listen to the beansprout's bullshit and then soothe her with calming words and other nonsense."

The younger man stared at him in surprise. Kanda usually refrained from talking about their comrades of years ago. For him to mention one of them… could Daisya risk mentioning the other? "I wonder where they are… Marie and Tiedoll, I mean."

The response was immediate. "I don't care about what that old man is doing!"

"Fine, fine!" Daisya said hastily, surrendering before a true fight could start. Kanda stormed off angrily, and Daisya sighed. The Japanese was like a brother to him, but he could be a pain when family was mentioned.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kanda wanted to hit Daisya. That guy was an idiot. The past should stay in the past, and there was no reason to mention that barmy old man.

"_It is not that I can't understand that you're hurt, that you feel like correcting your mistake. But that is it; it is _your_ mistake only. Yuu… to use others, to risk their lives in order to accomplish your own goal without even telling them about it is… extremely egotistical."_

"You know nothing!" he snapped at the Tiedoll that existed in his mind, always reprimanding him for his errors. Kanda couldn't forget the other Exorcist's last words to him before he departed to who knows where. Marie followed their mentor, clearly also condemning Kanda for his choice.

Despising himself for yet again dwelling in such a topic, the captain decided to take another look at the many data provided to them by Sheril Kamelot. While he had painstakingly studied it all, they had yet to explore the many advantages that came with owning such documents. On his way to his cabin, he stopped when he saw light coming from the crack below a particular door that was rarely opened this time of the day. Deciding to take a look, he opened it and went inside.

Lavi was leaning over the desk, carefully studying maps and old calendars. Books were open all around him. Kanda glanced at it all, but it took a while for him to understand what it meant.

"Is it time?" This was bad, they would have to change all of their plans. Gone would be the chance of looking for new Exorcists. They would have to navigate very far away to a most dangerous location, with many Innocence in their ship…

"No," said Lavi, in an uncharacteristically serious voice. "It was time to check the island, though. Who knows, with how peculiar this wild Innocence is?"

"If it's Innocence to start with," said Kanda. One of their greatest worries, and they didn't even know what it was for sure.

"Doubt it isn't. If this was a trap from the Earl, everyone would be dead already. We would have given him two easy chances to kill us."

"Don't tell me…" no matter how hard their worked, their vulnerability was inevitable and very disturbing. It was difficult to admit it, but it was a miracle the crew was still alive. "What time will it happen?"

"In a few months. I would say three, but there's no way to be too sure. You know we only get precise when it's a month or so away."

"Fine. Keep monitoring," said Kanda, and then he left the room with one more worry to occupy his mind. This pending mission of theirs had been bothering him for years. Who knew what could happen there? Would they experience the first death of a crew member?

Back in his room, he opened one of his drawers to pull the first of the documents from Kamelot out, but even before he could open it Kanda already knew he was in no state of mind to study it all. Exasperated, he threw the folder back in the drawer and closed it with a kick. He then sat in the bed, covering his eyes with his hands.

Find and protect the most precious items in the world, and also the most important people – Exorcists. Destroy the greatest killing machines that existed and their creator. Deal with brokers, the traitorous humans who decided to side with the Earl. Travel through the world to the most dangerous locations, including that island that devoured everyone who came too close to it. All of that, while trying to choose the right path in order to keep everyone alive.

The captain thought of every person in the ship, the people who somehow became his responsibility. The objective he had been chasing in secret… was he being fair to them?

::::::::::::::::::::

**Japan, 1869**

There was no dramatic event that ended Yuu Kanda's family and inserted him in the orphanage. He lived there since he was a baby, and its light blue walls were part of his life for as long as he could remember.

It was a nice habitation, maintained by the government's money and generous donations as well. The children there hardly ever missed anything, being raised with good food, clothing, education and a decent amount of entertainment. The orphans lived in better conditions than many youngsters who still had their family members alive. It was the place where well to do families would look for children to adopt, as there they would find healthy, educated boys ready to live in society.

"You are very lucky to be here, children," one of the caretakers, Hori, would always say. "There are places outside which are very difficult to live in. Here you have everything you need, so you'll grow healthy and happy – a luxury nowadays."

Five years old Yuu took her words to heart, and decided he was quite fine where he was, thank you very much. Thus devoid of any desire to join a happy family, he would always find a way to be left alone by the prospective parents who made visits. Be it through rude manners, pretending to be absolutely stupid or faking a disease, any adults wishing to take him home would eventually decide to choose another child.

"Exorcists are special people with magical powers to destroy evil," once said an outsider who sported a black suit and a black tie, and had a crest of some sorts on his chest. He had interrupted their morning class, and the children were happy to close their Math books for now and listen to him.

"We are in a great fight against the monsters created by the devil – um, the bad enemies," the stranger corrected himself, after a sharp glare from the teacher. "Exorcists are the only ones capable of helping us, thanks to their special weapons. So it is our duty to serve them well. Have any of you ever seen an Exorcist?"

The class stayed silent until one boy, six years old, raised his hand.

"Me, me, mister!" said him, "I think I saw one once, because he could jump really high, and had a cool cloak. And it looked like he was flying!"

Most of the children stared with wide eyes and some even said Ooh. Yuu glowered. He never liked Haruo, because the older boy would always mock his blue eyes.

"Maybe he was real, indeed. You were quite lucky to see one," the stranger said. "Exorcists are really great people."

The man then proceeded to talk about these Exorcists, tips on how to identify one and how to know who the bad enemies were too, but Yuu remembered the words monsters and devil more clearly than anything else he said. Unfortunately, the officer eventually left, so they started studying Math once again. But they would eventually receive some books about Exorcists, from the government, the teachers said, and there they read some really great adventures. His favorite one was that of the really, really strong Exorcist who had an enormous sword and killed lots of the bad enemies with a single swing, freeing a village and becoming the guardian of the people there.

_Hideki the Exorcist carried only his clothes and his magical sword. He didn't need any money, because people always have to help Exorcists whenever they can._

Below these words was the drawing of the cool Exorcist in his white armor, great sword strapped to his back. Around him, people smiled and offered things.

Slowly but surely, the orphanage children started knowing more and more about Exorcists. There would be an extra class every week to talk about the topic, and they were told they should always be willing to aid them. A true Exorcist visited the orphanage once, but the children were so hysterical Yuu never managed to talk to him. He would be sore about that for years.

_I will talk to a real Exorcist some day_, he thought many times, dreaming of adventures and saving the world. Exorcists were different and superior, and you couldn't study and work to be one like a doctor or lawyer. So he only dreamed of being an Exorcist, as he hadn't been born magical.

**1871**

Alma Karma's family died when she was seven. It was really messy and fast, and the sobbing but unscathed girl was dragged to a new home, an orphanage, in the blink of an eye. It was a really scary and ugly place, and the adults were irritated all the time. But the children were nice and they all became friends, before she and a couple of other girls were transferred to another place.

It was a month since she joined this new orphanage, even if she found it difficult to call the place that, because it was too big and beautiful. Orphanages weren't like that, she believed. They usually had broken walls, ugly floors and angry people.

Then again, the angry people were there, still.

The director, who wasn't very friendly but wasn't evil either, explained that this place used to be only for boys, but now they would take girls too, and she was one of the chosen. More girls from other orphanages would come, and also from the streets and from families that were gone. They were all blessed, he said, and should study very hard and always be good children, so they could find a great new family and everything.

But it didn't take long for Alma to realize no one really liked her. She never felt comfortable there and almost hoped to go back to the unpleasant place she was in before, because at least there the other children would want to speak. She knew she was different, with her wavy blond hair and her wide eyes. When they first saw her, they would widen their eyes with their fingers and laugh, and would also pull her ponytail when the teacher wasn't looking. Even the two girls who were her friends back at the first orphanage stopped talking to her, because they had a normal appearance and were fine.

It was Sunday, and the children could do whatever they wanted after visiting the church. Alma went to the gardens. The other girls were there, with the blue dresses everyone wore. She tried to approach them but, as per usual, they would all leave at once, whispering and laughing. Already used to it, she walked to the lake, wishing her brother was here. Or maybe dad or mom. They looked like her and if they were here, everything would be alright.

She stared at the muddy earth near the water. It was almost the same color as everyone else's hair. Alma picked some with her hand and, after some indecision, splattered it over one of her yellow locks. It became brown, but didn't seem normal. Perhaps it would be the right color after it dried?

"What are you doing?" asked someone behind her, and she jumped in alarm, and then reddened. It was a boy from the orphanage who looked the same age as her. He was dressed in the white shirt and blue trousers of the uniform. He also held a pointy stick. She finally looked him in the eyes, and was surprised at what she saw. They were blue, like her own!

"What is it?" asked the boy, when he felt her curious stare.

"Ah… er… your eyes. They're blue."

He scowled and crossed his arms. "Yeah. So are yours. Is there a problem?"

"Um, no. They're… beautiful."

The blue eyed boy looked sceptic, but didn't answer that. Instead, he said, "So, what were you doing?"

Alma finally remembered her now dirty hair. "I… I…" she didn't want to say she was trying to look normal. Maybe he would understand, because he also had blue eyes. But they weren't big and strange like hers, and his hair was dark and straight as it should be, so maybe he would think she was weird too.

Seeing as he was becoming impatient, she blabbered the first thing that came to mind. "I'm playing a game."

"What game?" he asked suspiciously, and then his eyes widened. "Are you playing the Exorcist game, too?"

Alma wasn't, really, and she didn't know what game that was, but she had three classes about Exorcists already and knew what they were. "Yes," she answered, because if she said no, he would ask what she was playing instead.

"Good," he said, finally giving her a smile, "I am, too. Let's play it together."

The blond girl was thrilled. "Really?"

"Of course. No one else wants to play right now. They're all stupid," he said, looking at a group of boys in white and blue far away. "So it will be the two of us. I'm the Exorcist, though," he said firmly, as if to leave no space for arguments.

"Um, what am I, then?" she asked, scared he would discover she lied and go away. This could be her first friend!

"You're the Akuma, of course."

"A-akuma?"

A torrent of images, sounds and feelings invaded her mind. A broken door, screams, a fight. Mom and dad hiding her together with her brother in the small cupboard. More noises, and then her brother, who was scared for their parents, left their secret place. He screamed, and never came back. Then something opened the door, and she saw the ugliest thing ever, a monster from Hell, from the worst nightmares ever, with blood on its claws and a disturbing smile she still saw in her dreams.

"_I'm not Akuma!_" she screamed, and then covered her mouth. The boy looked shocked.

"Well… I'm not, either," he said, but seemed more disturbed than angry. Uncomfortable, he started poking the soil with his stick. Then, he finally looked up. "It's okay if you don't want to be Akuma. I hate them, too. Let us both be Exorcists, then, and we will destroy Akuma together."

She was still trying to control her emotions, but nodded. "Alright."

His name was Yuu Kanda, she would learn, and she told him she was Alma Karma. Like everyone else, he would say her name in a funny way, but he eventually started pronouncing it correctly. His favorite pastime was the Exorcist game, where he would replay scenes from the school book about Exorcists.

"There it is," Yuu pointed from where they hid in the foliage. A boy, slightly taller than them, stood below an apple tree, looking at the fruits longingly. "The evil Akuma! It will become a monster if we don't destroy it very fast, and will eat the other boys. We will…" he then stared at her empty hands. "What is your magical weapon?"

"I don't know," said Alma. "What's yours?"

"This, of course," the boy answered, waving his stick. "My magical sword, like Hideki's! You need a weapon, too, or you're just a boring, normal person. Let me see…"

After a while, he came back with a bunch of small, round stones. "Here," he said, and she obligingly opened her hands, accepting them.

"Natsu is an Exorcist from the book, too. He's not my favorite like Hideki but he's great. He can touch stuff that will become kind of, bombs, and explode Akuma. So these are your magical weapons and you're going to help me kill Haru – I mean, the Akuma, with them, alright?"

Alma nodded eagerly, even if she didn't understand very well. She was very excited about playing with her new friend. Not long after, the two left their hiding place and attacked, intent on exorcising the monster.

Half an hour later, being scolded together with Yuu in the teacher's office, she realized it wasn't really nice of them to run after the other child throwing stones and hitting him with a stick. Their victim's name was Haruo, and he exploded in anger and immediately told the caretaker, who wasn't happy with them at all.

Still, there was something about being grounded together that brought some sense of camaraderie between the two miscreants. Yuu became a close friend, and they would always play together. She learned he was really, really obsessive about Exorcists and insisted to play with the others, but would end all by himself because he wanted to be the Exorcist in every turn. Tired of playing alone, he was happy to have a partner now. She eventually convinced him to imagine the Akuma in their adventures instead of attacking other people, and she didn't care about the other girls not liking her, anymore. One friend was enough.

**1874**

It was a rainy afternoon and he was in the library trying to finish a very annoying piece of homework he had been avoiding for days, but even the rain outside seemed much more interesting than the exercises on syntax.

"Yuu!" exclaimed Alma, and he looked worriedly around, but the librarian was nowhere to be seen.

"Shh, Alma!" he said, not wanting to be scolded. If they got expelled from the library, he would have to do his homework in the dorms, and the other boys were making a mess there.

"We are going to travel!" she said, ignoring his reprimand.

The boy looked incredulous. "What are you talking about?"

"It's true! Mrs. Junko told me," she said, looking excited, "we are going to travel, far away, in some Exorcist related trip!"

Alma's news were confirmed soon. According to the announcement made the next morning, the entire orphanage would be taken to this mysterious place, so they could have their first chance to help the Exorcist cause. There was no specification of where and how, nor how long it would take. Some adults looked uncomfortable, and the older children and the teenagers were a little more suspicious than their younger counterparts.

Now, many people would say Yuu Kanda was a peculiar child. He wasn't very extroverted and, after getting attached to the foreign girl, he closed off to the others even more. A very pretty boy, yes, but not exactly Japan's brightest. Add to that his fascination with Exorcists and he would lose his marbles when the heroes of the nation were the subject of a conversation.

That is why he, very much like Alma – not famous for being sly and cunning either – didn't even think about how strange such news were. The children had trips, yes, but they were few and never to very far away. Instead of reminiscing on such strange matters, though, they almost screamed in happiness, already wondering what awesome quests they would be part of.

::::::::::::::::::::

_Exorcists are evil_, thought Yuu as he trudged in the forest in the cold afternoon, not really knowing where he was going to. The heroes he always loved were wicked people. They killed everyone.

_Alma is so fat, too_, he supposed, because even missing two limbs she was very heavy to carry. But he wouldn't stop. Everyone had gotten very hurt and lost body parts and blood, but Alma was alive. He just needed to take her to a hospital… somewhere.

So he walked through this place he didn't know anything about, the blonde girl awkwardly carried on his back, waiting for Alma to wake up so he could scream at her for being stupid, for getting hit like an idiot and washing him in her smelly red body juice, because that wasn't blood. Still, he was hurt and tired, too, so he stopped to catch some air.

Alma fell from his back, and he didn't manage to hold her before she hit the floor. With a wince, he hurriedly tried to see if she was alright. There was no warm liquid seeping from her body anymore. Actually, she was very cold. Terribly so. And she didn't move an inch. He growled at her wide open eyes, and closed them with his hand. Who slept with their eyes open?

Wanting to pick her up, but still feeling too tired to do so, he laid on the rocky earth by her side, trying to rest for a minute or so.

When he woke up it was dark, and the moon was already up and shining in the sky. Disorientated for a couple of seconds, he sat up trembling and with his heart beating fast, after memories of the past days hit him fully. Sure enough, Alma was there, by his side. He quickly went towards her, but stopped at what he saw. Alma's skin had a reddish-blue color. She was dreadfully cold to the touch, and he found it impossible to move her, as her body was horribly stiff.

It could have been her unresponsive body, ripped apart from hours ago and rigid in the ground, or maybe her now dried blood that coated his clothes and his body. Or maybe it was just that the few hours of sleep returned his sanity, but he finally realized that his friend wasn't alive anymore.

:::::

"Hello, boy," sang a inappropriately happy voice, interrupting his mourning. He looked up from the floor where he sat holding Alma. Her body became pliable again after a few hours, but he didn't try to carry it anymore. There was no point.

"Who are you?" asked Yuu, staring at the ridiculous man… thing with odd clothes and a bizarre smile. "Are you an… an… Exorcist?" he spat the last word with a mixture of hate and fear.

"No, no, I'm none of these wretched people," he assured the nine years old, watching as some tension left his small shoulders, even if he still watched the strange gentleman carefully. "You know… if you lend me your cooperation and your voice," said the grotesque person, "I can bring Alma back."

::::::::::::::::::::

**Present**

Kanda got up from the bed, his eyes replete of the same determination that made him start his organization years ago.

It was too late to ponder whether he was being fair or not. He made a promise, and he would see it fulfilled.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

"You look a bit off. Are you alright?"

Kanda stared at Walker, whose annoying observation attracted the attention of everyone else in the dinner table.

"I'm good," he said, hoping his tone would make it clear there would be no discussion about the subject.

"Now that she mentioned it," said Lenalee, "you do look strange. Tired, maybe. Have you not been resting?"

"I am _fine_," he repeated, stabbing a potato with more strength than necessary.

The one who couldn't stay quiet spoke once more. "You complained that I didn't take care of my health, but aren't you doing the same?"

"Walker, don't you have anywhere else to be?"

"Staying in the watching post provides me with two hours of rest afterwards -"

"Thanks for pointing that out. I wouldn't know. It's not like I created this rule, or anything."

The white haired girl frowned, and thankfully set her attention back on her food. The others seemed a little bothered but knew better than to pester him, so dinner continued without any other nuisances.

It was very inconvenient that people could read his emotions so well – specially Walker, who barely knew him. He used to have a much more closed off expression, to the point only Daisya, Marie and Tiedoll, who had known him for years, could tell what he was feeling. Was his self control slipping off? He couldn't let his worries of earlier transpire.

::::::::::::::::::::

"Our next mission will most likely be an Accommodator searching one," said Lenalee conversationally, after inviting Allen to her cabin. It was early morning. The girls had both woken up hours before they should start working and met in the deck, so they decided to talk for a while before having breakfast with everyone. "We just have too many Innocence aboard. It is not safe."

"How do you know if you will find the Accommodators?" Allen knew Innocence would react when near a compatible person, and had seen the process once, since Master always carried Innocence with him. But from what she understood, that occurrence had been mere luck.

"We don't," answered Lenalee, confirming her suspicions. "Accommodators do not have any special characteristics that distinguish them from ordinary people. If that's for the best or not, we don't know. At least the Earl can't identify them, either. These missions consist on travelling at high speed in populated places, and hope for the best."

That seemed a tad too arbitrary, but she could understand. It wasn't like they would easily find accommodators in the sea. "I see."

"If finding Exorcists was easy, our organization would be much bigger," said the Chinese girl with a sad smile.

"I know… Rose Cross didn't find Exorcists easily, either."

Lenalee looked hesitant, but decided to ask what she had meaning to for days. "Do you have any news from them?"

Predictably, Allen's mood soured, making the other girl regret asking anything. "Strangely enough, I do not," said Allen, "it seems like the decision of cutting me off wasn't exclusive of my Master."

Lenalee looked to one side to the other, feeling a little nervous. She never knew how to answer when they broached this subject.

"A mirror," she finally said, because random words were the way out of complicated topics.

"Huh?"

"You need a mirror. What kind of girl doesn't have a mirror in her room?"

"Ah, I don't really care about that…" said Allen, and that was true enough. The British Exorcist never changed her wardrobe, and still looked very much like a boy. Sometimes that bothered Lenalee. She felt every girl should have at least a little vanity, but it wouldn't do to bother Allen by questioning her choice.

A little prompting wouldn't hurt, though. "I have an extra mirror in here, you know. It's round and cute, but I don't really need it anymore. It would give an extra color to your room," Lenalee offered, hoping the other would accept. It was nice for her to have a girl friend to talk with, even if this friend acted like a guy most of the time.

Allen laughed. "Alright," she said, because it would be rude to not accept such a polite offer. Lenalee proceeded to open her wardrobe and sort the things inside. Meanwhile, the white haired girl stared at Lenalee's own mirror, not for the first time. It was five centimeters short of covering the whole wall. Kanda was serious when he made the mirror remark back in the beach, then. Somehow, she found the thing a little creepy.

She saw Lenalee's cabin's door slowly opening in the mirror's reflection. From it peered the face of the resident scientist, eyes narrowed and expression dangerous.

"Komui?" Allen asked in worry, because the man never looked like that.

"Ah, Allen dear," said the tall man, his earlier frown melting into his usual friendly expression. "It is just you and my dear Lenalee, then. I heard voices and decided to check it out-"

"Brother, stop that!"

"Have fun with your pajama party, girls! I'll be vigilant so no one enters," exclaimed the Chinese man, before the ship swayed and he ran away, covering his mouth with a hand and looking rather green.

Lenalee looked very cross. "Brother can be such a pain. He thought it was one of the guys in my cabin."

"Is it forbidden for men and women to be in the same room?" Allen asked in worry. If that was the moral code of the ship, then she would already have a bad reputation. Lavi, Reed and even Daisya dropped by sometimes to tell her something and they ended having a long talk.

Lenalee laughed. "No, it is no problem. Brother is paranoid about my virtue, though. Let's not talk about it, it's disturbing. Oh my, where have I put that thing – ah, I think it could be behind that box. It's my brother's stuff, actually. Behind you, Allen."

She turned to find a large cardboard box filled with books and strange metallic objects. Allen lifted it up with little effort, and found the mirror was behind it indeed. It was a nice, circular one, red in color and decorated, about sixty centimeters tall. She didn't usually acquire girly stuff, but had to admit it would look good in her otherwise boring cabin.

The scar in her abdomen tugged painfully, more than ever before. With a start, she dropped the box back in the floor. It missed her foot by a centimeter and made a loud noise, some of its contents scattering over the floor.

"Allen!" Lenalee ran to her side. The white haired Exorcist stared at her torso in worry. The pain had never felt so fresh, and it still bothered her now, pounding like a bad headache would.

"I'm so sorry," Lenalee continued, "brother told me you were completely healed, so I thought you could pick the box up…"

"I can. But this scar has been perturbing me for a while," she said, touching her stomach, "it's not about my arms."

The other girl didn't seem calmed by that. "The scar made by Mugen… you should have my brother look over it."

"Komui isn't well right now…"

"Come to the infirmary, I will tend to him and he will come to you soon."

Allen really didn't want to make a huge fuss over that scar. It seemed mostly closed, and the pain she experienced was always insignificant… until now. She felt bothered by it, mostly because her Innocence ate away at her lifespan so it could repair her body. Why wasn't it doing its job properly?

::::::::::::::::::::

"I honestly can't find what is wrong with this wound, Allen," said Komui, looking truly worried. "It is really closed, and there is no internal damage. I'm afraid I can't tell the reason behind your pain."

"That's fine, Komui," said Allen, wanting to comfort the scientist. "I'm sure it will eventually pass. Thank you for your time."

"Still, to have an Exorcist working while not in perfect health…"

"I was hurt many times in the past, and always healed fast. My arms are proof of this," said Allen, lowering her shirt once more. "But this was the first time I was attacked with Innocence. I wonder if that is why it is so hard to heal."

Komui frowned. "I will have to do some research in the subject of the effect of Innocence attacks in humans, even if I don't think there will be much material to look for."

Komui let her out, promising to try to find a solution for her problem. She went back to her cabin, only to find the red framed mirror in her wall, already. The previous owner was right, it looked quite nice. Attached to it was a note left by Lenalee.

_Hope you're better. I told Kanda & he took you out of duty for now. I'm cooking today if you need anything. -Lena_

Oh, no. What would she do, now? There was no need to take her out. What did her friend tell the captain, so he would show such consideration, anyway?

She was fine, Allen decided, and wouldn't catch dust in her room. Going to one of the storages and picking the cleaning supplies, she went to one of the lower level rooms and started dusting it. The wound didn't bother her anymore, and she was managing to do a fast job. Timcanpy appeared and flew close to the many books that covered the walls. It was almost as if he was reading the titles in the spines. Maybe he was.

"When I take you off the task schedule," said a voice behind her, "I'm not offering you a rest. I'm _ordering_ you to."

"You don't even know what happened," she complained, turning to the dark haired captain, "and the cleaning duty isn't too difficult."

Kanda looked like he was about to say something, but seemingly gave it up. He dropped to a chair near the desk, staring at her. She was a little disturbed, to be honest.

"So…" she said when the silence stretched for too long. She had finished cleaning, but felt it wouldn't be right to leave before he said whatever he wanted.

Seeing as she had stopped moving and now stood silently before him, he asked, "how does your left eye work? What are its advantages? Its limitations?"

"Oh," she was surprised at that. Pulling a chair and sitting in front of him like that last night in the city, she explained, "it is not very complex. If I look at someone who is actually an Akuma, I will be able to… see they aren't human."

"What if they are behind you? Or if there's a wall blocking your vision?"

"As long as they are in a range of thirty meters or so, it is fine… initially, I would only see them if they were in front of me, pretending to be people. But as years passed, my eye became a little better. If I concentrate, I see a dark field around me, and the Akuma are the bright spots, their intensities varying according to their level."

Kanda nodded. "It is useful. How did you get this ability?"

Allen stiffened. She didn't want to tell this story, but it wasn't wrong of him to ask. Still, to share this part of her life with him… "An… Akuma slashed my eye. When it healed, it became like this."

Being likely the only one to have been through such an event, it wasn't like her small explanation was any clarifying. She waited for the onslaught of questions, but nothing came from him. He didn't seem nearly as inquisitive as last time.

"I see. It must have been a very peculiar Akuma. Exorcists have all been hurt by them at some point, but I don't see any of us developing Dark Matter based abilities." It felt like a clue for her to speak but, when she said nothing, he didn't press her. She was grateful. This story would have to wait for another time, if ever.

"Walker."

"Yes?"

"What exactly do you see when you look at an disguised Akuma? Do you see a projection of their true forms?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. Then she let out a smile, but it seemed far from sincere. "I wish."

Kanda seemed disinclined to ask, but did so anyway. "What exactly do you see?"

"I see their souls."

He stared at her with wide eyes that didn't fit his usual expression. They said nothing, until his eyes narrowed again, as if to warn this conversation was no play.

"_Are you messing with me?_"

"No," she answered honestly without batting an eyelash. This was the usual reaction people had to her statement, and she mas more than used to it, even if Kanda's glower was more intimidating than any others. "They are the trapped souls. You know how Akuma are made of the soul of the deceased, and the body of the person who called them back?"

"I know. I… most Exorcists know. But for you to actually see the souls… are you absolutely certain?"

"I am. Sometimes they look like they did before they died, and others, they look like clothed skeletons. They are chained to the Akuma, tormented for as long as we don't Exorcise them… the higher the level of the machine, the worst the condition of the soul, it starts deteriorating to a point that -" Allen sucked in a breath, remembering the time she first saw a level three. She hadn't been able to fight it, her Master having to do the job instead. She never managed to see the soul being properly restored. "I said too much," she concluded. What was the point? In the end, most people didn't care about this fact. Akuma were to be destroyed; what was inside of them was an irrelevant detail.

"No, you didn't."

Kanda seemed very disturbed by what she said. While Allen knew how terrible the sight was, it was rare for a person to look so worried after hearing about it. They usually made a casual comforting comment, before going back to their business. The fact that there was a human soul inside each Akuma was common knowledge between most of the greater Exorcist organizations.

"How are they… do they look better when we destroy the Akuma? Or are they permanently damaged?"

How shocking. That question was asked with such worry, such anxiousness, she almost couldn't identify the man in front of her. But she knew she wanted to tell the truth. "They are… perfectly well. They mend, recover and leave in peace… I can see the joy in their faces as they dissolve, going back to… whenever they came from. Heaven," she guessed.

Kanda let out a breath, and then nodded. "That makes our power all the most important. Thanks for sharing this with me. It is priceless."

"More people would know it, if they would just believe. But most of the world see Akuma just as monsters," Allen said, feeling relieved by letting this out of her chest to someone who actually cared. "I find it easier to fight to save the souls than to destroy Akuma. It is all the same thing, but the point of view changes everything. It can drive you more or less."

"That is right. We have to save all of them. From the Earl, and from these disgusting humans who dare to mess with life and death."

Allen froze, her peace evaporating away. "They do it… out of pain. And love."

Kanda snorted. "Don't say such a thing. It's ridiculous. They do it out of _selfishness_. The person is dead and gone, but they greedily want them back, even when knowing they must be in a better place. They want to drag the soul back to this impure world, and then both parts are condemned for this vile act. I can only be thankful no one would try to call me back. If they did, I would want to destroy them, very much like Akuma do to their human hosts."

Allen held the sides of her chair tightly, trying to contain her emotions. It was like he was talking about Mana and herself. Mana had been infuriated with her back them. She was comforted by the thought that he was already being controlled by the Earl, who gave the soul no choice but to destroy the human who had called for it. But if he thought like Kanda, if he wanted revenge… she touched her left eye with her normal hand. Father had cursed her by slashing through her face with Dark Matter. Was this special ability his intention? Or did he want her dead only, and her new skill was an unwanted consequence?

"No," she said, even though Kanda couldn't hear her troubled thoughts.

Kanda laughed bitterly. Gone was the caring person of a minute ago. "'No' what, Walker? Don't tell me you want to defend the creators of Akuma? They are like associates of the Earl. Worse than Brokers, they help that devil to create the demons themselves."

"You wouldn't know, you haven't been through it!"

"Have you?" Asked Kanda, with a smirk that held no mirth. Of course he would be skeptical. When a person called a soul for the Earl, they died. She, however, was very much alive… for good or bad.

But Allen wouldn't share what had happened to her, she couldn't. Instead, she decided to tell one of the many painful stories she had been collecting ever since she joined Rose Cross. It was pretty dirt of her to expose someone else's story instead of her own because she was afraid of being the target of Kanda's judgments, but she couldn't help herself.

"Some years ago, I was sent to a town that was the place of mysterious deaths. It was one of my first missions by myself. Master stopped being with me all of the time. Timcanpy wandered around, and a cat had swallowed him and fled. You'd be surprised if you knew how frequently that happens," said Allen, and she knew she was saying the funnier and less important part because she wanted to soften the seriousness of the situation, if possible.

"The cat went to a church, and I followed it. Inside were two policemen and also an Akuma. I saved one of the police officers from it, but got arrested as she believed _I_ was the one behind the attack-"

"How old were you?"

"Let me see… fifteen."

"I was smarter at that age."

She huffed. "_Well_! Long story short, I escaped and eventually discovered the police officer's brother in law was an Akuma. She interacted with him daily, and he frequently disappeared in order to 'eat'. I learned some backstory about that. Apparently, the brother in law's name was Mark. He was going to marry a woman, Claire, but she died in a horrible accident in the church. He used to be a clergyman, but after that he cursed the church instead. I bet that got the Earl's attention. In his despair, he called Claire back…"

"_Bastard_."

"Kanda! He didn't know what would happen!" _Allen_ hadn't known when she called Mana, either.

"You are pissing my off with your advocating act, woman!" exclaimed Kanda, getting up from his chair all of a sudden. Allen was startled, and got up, too. She was much shorter than him, but didn't want him towering over her if she could avoid it. "Humanity will never win this war if we tolerate and forgive every mistake committed by people! Unfortunately, we are in this together – us, Exorcists, and the ordinary civilians. _Unfortunately_. Because we depend on those bastards to get their act together and to help us as they should or, at the very least, avoid doing stupid shit like assisting the Earl in the creation of his damned aberrations!"

Allen opened her mouth, but Kanda held up a hand, forbidding her from speaking. "Long ago… there was a sole Exorcist Organization. You must have heard the story. The _Black Order_," he spat hatefully. "They were rotten, Walker. I didn't have the displeasure of knowing them, and neither did you, considering our ages. They were sadists. Exorcists were their slaves, having no will of their own. It made the current world look like a walk in the park for us. But the Order had _one_ redeeming quality," he said, holding up a finger and staring down at her, hard.

She had heard about the Black Order, but only pieces and small stories. Apparently, their cruelty towards the Exorcists and other workers eventually caused a rebellion that made the enormous organization fall piece by piece, and the Church eventually lost its strong hold over Innocence worldwide.

"They were ruthless with the enemy. The Earl, the Akuma, the Brokers, and even idiot humans who committed the most terrible of sins because of _love_," he said, the last word soaked with sarcasm. "If you were a foe, you were going _down_. If there was an Akuma anywhere, it would be destroyed, never mind hostages, emotional tricks or whatever that got in the way. They started spreading the word about what happened to anyone who tried to revive a person, to shove some sense into the population, explaining that they could only try to save someone while they were alive, because the deceased should be left the fuck _alone_. When the Order's workers died, their families weren't told of it, just so their hurt and loneliness wouldn't call the Earl's attention.

"The Black Order is gone, and good riddance," concluded Kanda, "but they had a fucking point when they damned any fool who helped the Earl, purposefully or not. People who do this shit are the cause this war still exists. The Earl uses a black skeleton to attach the soul," he said, running a hand through his tied hair in agitation. "A filthy skeleton of Dark Matter that looks like a thing out of nightmares, and with an inverted pentagram on its forehead, to top it all. Even children know it is the symbol of our enemy. Who needs more of a warning? Who in the world is so demented as to wish to make their supposedly treasured ones live in such a monstrosity?"

Allen didn't even notice she had been backing down until her back hit a bookshelf. They stared at each other in silence. Did Kanda know? Did he investigate her and somehow discovered her secret, and was now talking about Mana and herself? Was he right?

Instead of saying such a thing, however, Kanda simply strode out of the room, still in a whirlwind of angry energy.

Allen leaned against the bookshelf, defeated. She had spoken too much. Why did she even care? The captain had proven to be an inconsiderate man from the very start. It was a waste to try and reason with him.

Except, that wasn't so true. He had shown his moments of comprehension and understanding, and that had surprised her. Even at the moment she considered the hardest between them until today, their fight in front of the ship, in the end he proved he was right, and that he wanted the best for them all. But until now, she had judged his attitudes as cold and professional. So when he became so open about the matter of the souls inside of Akuma, she felt disarmed.

Allen often felt she was a different person. That much was obvious for any Exorcist, but even among her comrades, she would feel out of place sometimes. Parasitic type Innocence were rare among Exorcists. Not overly so, but enough that one would stare at a person who had their bodies merged with their anti Akuma weapons. Her peculiar appearance was a bother, and she often covered herself when exploring places where people didn't know her. In that aspect, that unanticipated walk to the Minister's mansion where she wore a dress and feminine shoes had been a surprisingly refreshing experience. While she kept her arm safely hidden in long white gloves, walking without any covering over her head and without caring when the wind blew over her hair and pushed her fringe aside, displaying her infamous scar, was very pleasant.

Her eye was the reason she felt so different. Not so much because of the pentagram, but because of what it showed her.

For many years she accepted that as what Mana called it, a _curse_. From the time when she was a child, Allen had been forced to stare at soul after tortured soul. Cross had been the one who roughly shoved the reality of an Exorcist's world at her face, and helped – or forced – her to grow up much earlier than any young girl would. But after watching the release of the tormented people trapped inside the Earl's machines, she learned to not only accept but cherish her gift. It was a curse to have an eye infected with Dark Matter, yet she could turn it into a blessing if it helped humanity somehow.

But it was just lonely, being the only person with this ability. Most Exorcists would envy her skill, saying it would be ever so convenient for them to detect Akuma. They were skeptical when she told of how hard it was to have the dark visions as a part of her every day. Some didn't even believe her about the souls, they saw the Akuma as demons and fought purely out of anger.

Maybe it was this desire to have someone understand and be a part of her cause that made her drop her defenses and babbler. His apparent empathy for the soul's fate had been so touching. In the end, though, Kanda also fought out of hatred…

Why did she care this much? There were so many people in this ship who were nicer to her. Logic dictated she shouldn't pay Kanda any mind.

But she wanted him to understand.

::::::::::::::::::::

_She could see souls._

Kanda had been so shaken by the revelation he doubted he had managed to hid his discomfort when Walker told him.

This caused a great impact on him. While he had already known, in theory, what was the destiny of the souls trapped inside Akuma, to think they were right there, looking at them as they fought the machines… he guessed it was easier to keep your cool while fighting the monsters as long as you didn't think about the deceased people inside of them. Could they even be called deceased? The dead were supposed to be resting, after all.

What about Alma? How come the Earl managed to turn her into an Akuma without using Kanda's body for it? The recently awakened Mugen hadn't allowed his tormented friend to get close to him, and the Earl took her away before Kanda could free the girl from the Dark Matter skeleton. He already knew the theory of souls by then, but that made it irrefutable. People who hadn't been witnesses to the creation of an Akuma would never truly know the dark secret behind it.

Still, he had hoped the souls would run out of energy, somehow. That they would tire of supporting the monsters and be released, going back to rest. It was a small hope, but he had tried to believe in it. Of course, it was too good to be true. Kanda had been right to persist on his goal, in the end. Forgetting about Alma would be a great treason. She could be out there, mangled by –

Then they had started talking about people who aided the Earl with creating Akuma. People like him. He had made his opinion clear, and didn't think he had been unfair. He was criticizing himself more than anyone else. He wanted to redeem himself, yes, but he would never accept his past actions, would never forgive himself for his horrible decision.

For some reason, the beansprout seemed to take that personally. She was decided to defend everyone who created Akuma, who knows why. He couldn't understand it. Exorcists were usually much less forgiving to this kind of people. _His_ kind of people. They had, after all, to fight against the monsters created by these fools during their whole lifetime. Yet, she was resolute in trying to convince him of her point. He wouldn't tolerate it, and couldn't understand her apparent distress.

Now, he tried to have dinner with the others in peace. Everyone but Lavi and Daisya, who were in the helm and in the watch post, respectively, were here.

He looked at the others who also ate right now. By his side, Krory and Suman Dark were talking in low tones about something or other. Both men weren't as easygoing as the rest, but they seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Reed and Laboun laughed while they discussed something or other. They were almost like copies of Daisya and Lavi – an annoying pair, but not as annoying as the original one.

Then, further away from him, there was Komui. Who was, for some reason, stacking his baked potatoes. By his side was Walker, and then Lenalee, who talked animatedly to the white haired girl.

Walker seemed to look everywhere but at him. Their eyes eventually met, and then she lowered her gaze again.

Lenalee immediately noticed her friend's shift in behavior. She stared at Kanda and, catching him looking at Walker, glared at him fiercely, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder protectively. Komui, who had an invisible antennae constantly connected to his sister's mood changes, observed the situation and proceeded to put an arm around the white haired girl too, glowering at Kanda with Lenalee.

Walker, the cause of it all, somehow looked oblivious to the Lee sibling's defensive stance.

What the hell.

::::::::::::::::::::

Allen went back to her cabin, after calming Komui and Lenalee. They truly cared for her, and she was very thankful for that. But she was tired of causing people troubles. She would have to harden herself and stop displaying so many weaknesses, before everyone in the ship started thinking they had to look after her.

She stared at the mirror that was already on her wall. It was definitely pretty, and made the place look better. Staring at her reflection, she couldn't help but want to comb her hair. Would she become a little more vain, now that she was going to look at her face every day before going out?

In the mirror's glass, Allen saw a shadow behind her that made the Exorcist turn around quickly, Innocence activated. She looked everywhere, but there was nothing. It wasn't like it could be Akuma; she could detect them, and why would a crew member invade her room?

She turned back to her mirror, wondering if it had some kind of defect. Her reflection stared back at her, Innocence activated and giving her that ethereal look.

Her wound hurt.


End file.
